What drunken nights may bring
by PinkTigerLilly
Summary: AU Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have been the best of friends for years but what happends when new feelings surface and they all get drunk! And what's with Kagome's carzy ass grandma wanting to bust a cap in Inu ass? o.0 InuKag MiroSan!
1. Intro's,a new job,and grandma is coming!

OK, ok so my first fic was a flop but I don't care can't kill me could only make me stronger. I get ideas all the time and I just have to put it on paper and its like 2:20 in the morning here, so if something sick happens you will no why hee hee.  
  
For Joz: I miss u n love u soooo sorry I didn't get 2 c u when I went out there and 4 some reason I'm not getting ur e mail n ummm dat's it but I need 2 talk 2 u k love&lilly's  
  
On to the story....  
  
~*Kagome's~*~ P.O.V~*~  
  
I had to wake up early today so I could finish this dumb report for school on how things evolve, EVOLVE? How the hell am I gonna know that? I know I should but I don't I'm still trying to get used to living on my own. At least I'm not alone cuz I got my best friend Sango living here too,( she's 22 and I'm 21) and my other best friends Inuyasha and Miroku (both 22) living in the apartment down stairs.  
  
Good thing though cuz I don't know what I would do with out them. Inuyasha is a demon there are a lot of demons around here but Inuyasha is different cuz he's half human too, he's also a hell of a lot stronger then most full demons.  
  
Miroku is a 'monk' and a complete hentai he knows how to use spells and wards to get rid of demon sprits. And even thought he's a hentai he's real wise and give's great advice.  
  
Sango is a demon exterminator she is an expert at killing demons and she uses a huge boomerang to cut them in half, and I swear she swings it like a feather even though its bigger then she is!  
  
And me I'm a miko I can purify things just by touching them. That sounds sort of lame compared to my friends I mean sure I could kill a demon by shooting an arrow at him or by touching his heart but only if they are evil. Which sucks cuz most demon's I know are really good guys.  
  
"Kagome I'm home!"  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
That's Sango she up got at the same time I did which was like 6:00 to go food shopping, FOOD SHOPPING! Just cuz she don't like waiting on lines I could have gone with her but she said 'Kagome you don't even know ur name right about now I bet it's gonna take you at least 3 hours to start finishing that report' so I said 'That's why I would wait till it's dark out'  
  
Then she turned around to put n her coat and said something but by that time I had fallen asleep.  
  
So here I am now done with the report even though I know it will get a C at the best but who cares I tried and it's not like I don't got other stuff to do like find a job, help out around the house ,do Miroku and Inuyasha's laundry cuz lord knows the whites go in white but some how come out pink!! And stay as far away from my grand mother as possible cuz she is just something else! I mean she's pretty cool but sort of well ungrandmotherly not how you would picture a grandma ya know? I mean it she is really something out of a B.E.T Comic View episode! You'll see she should be stopping by today.  
  
"Kagome I gotta go my classes are about to start!" "See ya Sango!!" "Bye"  
I'm gonna take a nap now ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm up and broad what time is it 1:30?! I gotta meat Inu at his job to see if I could get one there too! He should be leaving by now I should call him.'  
  
"hello?" "Inu you sound half sleep" "oh I don't why Kagome maybe cuz it's 1:35 in the morning???" "Inu you baka its 1:35 P.M.!!!" "oh shit I'm gonna be late for work!! Gotta go Kag love ya bye"  
  
Man that guys no better then me...... And just so you know the I love ya thing was cuz we are BEST FRIENDS! Of course he loves me he loves Sango too and Miroku just never really says it to him cuz well last time they did my grandma kicked them out and said they were fags but this was when Miroku found out Inu's parent's died so they were a bit more open cuz right before that they got into a big fight and stuff so me and Sango made a plan so they could be friends and it worked!!  
  
Inu and Miro made up but the next day Inu's parents died and Miroku knew how he felt cuz Miro never knew his mom and his dad died when he was like 10 mined died when I was like 7 and Sango lost most of her family in a plane crash in 96 and Inuyasha had to line wit his brother.. And OH GOSH IM LATE!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well Sango, when I got there they gave me some sort of interview and. I got the job I can't believe it my first real job away from home!!" Sango and I squealed in delight "Good for you Kagome now we both got jobs so money shouldn't be as much of a problem." "Jup, I am sooooo happy nothing can mess up my mood now!" Sango smiled and went to go get something for dinner "Hey Kagome what does your grandma like to eat?" Oh Kami a sudden thought struck me!! And got that grin off my face like nothing else could. "Damn it! My grandma is coming over with Sota and mom tonight!!" (Sango's thoughts 'Oh yeah her grandma is kind of scary at time but sometimes she could be real cool like when she let us go to the club with her to see boyz to men even though we were under 18! We were like 16!and she didn't tell our parents!')  
  
I sighed at least I won't have to worry about her and grandpa fighting every five minuets cuz they don't get along too well my grandma is from my dad's side and grandpa from my mom's side. So now I gotta sit though at least three hours of my grandma and her ghetto ways.  
* * * * * * * Knock Knock!!!!  
  
"Oh Kami here we go.." "Oh come on Kagome it wont be that bad." Sango tried to reassure me as she answered the door. Only to find Inuyasha and Miroku at the door. "What are you to doing here?" "Why we are here to see you my dear Sango"  
You would think after all these years Miroku would learn  
  
"Ahh you little hentai!!!" *BAM BOOM POW*!!! (A/N: Can you guess why she did that? ^__^)  
  
"Hey Kag you guys cook I'm starving!" I smirked this was gonna be a better night then I thought it was gonna be "Fine but you gotta wait till the rest of my family gets here." "Sure." Oh little do you know my friend little do you know.... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.K. end of chappie 1 I need 3 reviews to continue This fic is going places in the next chappie and there will be a lot of humor I just had to lay down the plot so you guys wouldn't get confused I know there wasn't that much of Inu and Miroku but the next chappie is gonna be better!!! BUT, only if I get reviews ^-^ !! Love&Lilly's 


	2. Grandma, here to bust a cap in your ass!

Hee Hee I got two reviews the day I put it up I'm sooooo happy!^_________^ big thanks to ZERO27 you were my first reviewer!!! Yay! So I'll start the next chappie right now even though I need to go to sleep but WHO CARES ABOUT SLEEP WHEN YOU GOT REVIEWERS!!!  
  
And just so you all know the drunk Part won't be coming up for a few more chappie's but never fear cuz there's a lot more fun stuff coming up that you are gonna love BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
On to the story.....  
  
************************************************************* *~*~*~*Inuyasha's ~*~*P.O.V.~*~*~*  
  
Well if Kagome wanted me to wait for her mom and Sota to get here then I don't mind.. I mean it's not like her crazy ass grandma would be here.  
  
I'm out of ramen so I can't stay home and eat what Miroku calls 'food'. Once I found a feather in the 'home made' chicken soup he fixed up for us, not to mention the turkey bone Kagome found in the apple pie he made last thanksgiving why is there a TURKEY BONE in PIE that was meant to be made with APPLES!!!  
  
'knock knock!!'  
  
There goes the door it's about time they got here ..  
  
~*~*~*~Author's~*~*~* P.O.V.~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: OK so today is the next day (for me anyway) and just so you know I CAN'T TYPE OR SPELL!!! I say it all the time! So plz do not be upset or pissed while you read this. I know some people out there see every thing I miss type in this fic, but you gotta get used to it or don't read the story cuz I just do this for fun thanx ^______^ hee hee. On with the story...)  
  
Kagome went to open the door hoping it was just her mom and Sota coming to tell them that her grandma broke a hip and could not make so it would just be them for dinner tonight. And surprisingly enough it was just her mom and Sota.  
  
"Hi mom, Sota, where's grandma?" "Well it seems she's discovered one of your neighbor's" Her mom stated with an all to cheery attitude, and pointed a finger behind her.  
  
Right then she saw her grandmother talking to some guy in the hallway, who seemed about her age, and taking down his phone number, She also seemed to be flirting with him.  
  
How embarrassing...  
  
"Hi Mrs.H." Sango called from the kitchen  
  
"Hi Sango, hello boys!"  
  
"Hey" Inuyasha said  
  
"My, my Mrs.H your looking lovely how are you?"  
  
"Fine thank you for asking Miroku."  
  
Kagome sighed 'would it kill him not to hit on my mom!!' She thought sourly. She would have to slap him for that later.  
  
"And Sota you're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you!" "Hey Miroku. Hi Sango." Sota said sitting on the couch next to Inuyasha and saying hello to him as well. "Hi Sota dinner should be ready in a few everyone" Sango said coming out of the kitchen. "Where's your grandmother?" Sango asked.  
  
Just then Kagome's grandmother walked in with a smile on her face as if all was right in the world.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and choked "Hi grandma"  
  
(A/N now I could be evil and end it here...BUT since I took ssooo long to update...) "Wazz up BABY!" Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself as embarrassing as her grandmother can be she was still funny! And it's not as if she didn't love her or anything because she did. That is her grandmother and all, but she can sometimes become a little stressful to be around. (A/N: just so you all know her grandmother is from her father's side of the family.)  
  
"What the hell are you doing here wench!" (A/N: Can you guess who said that?) Inuyasha stood up in utter..can we call it fright?  
  
"Boy who the hell you calling wench I will bust a cap in your punk ass right now."(A/N: Guess who said that.)"I dare you, wench!"  
  
That was a bad idea.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm gonna end it there I know I was bad girl for leaving a cliffy but the next chappie will come out soon as I get 5 more review's. And I want you guy's to help me come up with a name for Kagome's grandmother. You can put it in your review's I don't care if they are bad one's just take the time to do it or I will fell like no one is reading this thanx! Love&Lillys! 


	3. AN MUST READ! THIS IS VERY INPORTANT!

Oh I sooooo sorry but I can't update until I get a name for Kagome's grandma and just so you all know I'm open to any ideas you may have. And also I love my Review's !!!! Keep it up and the next chappie will be longer the ever !!!! And Im gonna try to get it out as soon as possible cuz school starts tomorrow. But that won't stop me!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THANX!!!!  
  
Love&Lillys 


	4. George dead? And the smell of hot bleach

MUST READ A/N!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK, OK I'm so sorry that I took so long with this chappie and I know your all wondering what's the deal with Kagome's grandmother and I got a lot of good idea's but I didn't know which one to pick so I deiced to have her be Kaede. I don't want any body to be mad so I'm gonna use the name's for other people OK?  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot I don't own Inu and co., but don't think I'm gonna let that get me down! I won't cry! *sniff* *sniff* I won't, Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *run's away crying like a baby*  
  
On to the story....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Boy I will bust a cap in your punk ass!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try wench!!"  
  
'That was a bad idea Inuyasha..' Sota thought.  
  
"Dead dog walking.." Mrs.H mumbled.  
  
And out of no where Kaede whipped out a shot gun and pointed it at our little doggy friend "What now baby! What now baby what now Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome smiled when Inuyasha went smashing to the floor it was hard enough having her grandmother there with out them fighting all the time but she had to admit it was kind of funny after all these years he still had that thing on..  
  
She put it on him a long time ago when they were little kids and just never came around to taking it off but it was the only way to keep him in good behavior. She walked over to him and helped him get up and dust off.  
  
"Wench." He growled.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"What baby! What baby!" ( guess who said that)  
  
*********************************~later~*********************************  
  
"Come and eat everybody!" Sango called from the kitchen.  
  
Once everyone started eating Kagome deiced to make conversation. "Mom what's grandpa been up to?"  
  
"Don't know body want to hear bout your nasty ass grandpa girl!" Kaede said. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. And Kaede made conversation.  
  
"You know your uncle Gorge died." "You mean the one with the big house down town?" Sota said. "Yup" "How?" Kagome said, "Viagara over dose!"  
  
"What??!!" Sango said baffled  
  
"Yeah really his wife read the bottle to him and it said don't take no more then 2-3 pills a day she thought it said 23! HaHa! They put him six feet under and still couldn't close his casket!"  
  
Kaede said laughing her ass off! "I need me a man like that!" She said still laughing. "Mother!" Mrs.H shouted. "Oh I'm just kidding girl! You can't judge a man like that.. You gotta check his bank account first!" She started laughing again.  
  
Kagome and Sango tried to hide their smiles than started giggling as well, but Sota and Miroku didn't waste any time in laughing with Kaede. Inuyasha and Mrs.H just looked on with expressionless faces.  
  
****************************After ~ Dinner ~ *****************************  
  
"OK mom I'll call you later"  
  
"Aright baby I love you"  
  
"Bye Sota!"  
  
"Bye Kag, is it OK if I meat Rin and Shippo here tomorrow?" He looked over to their grandmother then back at her.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Good night everyone!" Sango said  
  
And with that Kagome's family left. Kagome collapsed into the couch and Sango went to the Kitchen to check on the boys whom at this point were doing the dishes.  
  
Sango walked in the kitchen just in time to see Inu and Miroku wearing huge oven mitts and see Inuyasha drop two glass cup. Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku to see what he was doing wrong but he just shrugged and turned to the oven opened the door and pulled out a bunch of their soggy underwear. "I was drying the laundry for u I thought you'd be happy..." then she looked to Inuyasha and he walked over to the oven and pulled out a few plastic cups and blows. "I had to dry them some how?" Sango closed her eyes and counted "1.2.3..4.5..6.7.8919!!!!' "Run."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat on the sofa reading a magazine until she heard a stream of curses coming from Sango that would make Satan proud! She smelled the air 'is that burning plastic?' Just then the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hello Kagome?"  
  
"Hey Kouga what's up?"  
  
"Hey babe I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow?" ( A/N: yes that's right they go out)  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"OK see you then?"  
  
"OK Ja-ne!"  
  
"Ja babe!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went to see why it smelled like burning plastic and hot bleach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE'S!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK that's it for now I sorry I took so long school started and I'm trying to work hard well I'm gonna update real FAST! OK? Oh yeah I want to no what you want in this story do you want more funny? Do you want fluff? Or do you want funny fluff? Do you want funny and fluff? Well I gotta go now so..Love&Lillys ! 


	5. Leaving Kouga behined 4 Inu! Sort of

LOTS AND LOTS OF FUNNY AND FLUFF IN THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~*~*~*~*~next day*~*~*~*~*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome went to answer the door only to see her grandmother and Sota.  
  
"I thought you were trying to ditch grandma what is she doing here?"  
  
"She heard me tell mom I was meting Rin and Shippo and followed me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Rin's father is dropping her off and grandma has the hots for him."  
  
"Where he at? I know he here some where!"  
  
"You know grandma I never thought I'd be saying this but that guy is way too old for you!"  
  
"Girl please age ani't nothing but a number! And I know that boy likes me so I could get me some Victoria's secret's and-"  
  
"Victoria secret? What do they have that you can wear?"  
  
"Excuse me, they have plenty of stuff that I can wear!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kaede just stood there for a moment then said "Lotion, slippers, perfume..."  
  
Sota sighted 'Why me..' He thought. Then the bell went off again so he figured he would go answer it only to see Shippo standing there.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Yo.."  
  
"Hey there Shippo!" Kagome said walking into the room with a cup of Sake (You know one of them melted plastic cups.)  
  
"Hey Kag."  
  
"Girl what you drinking?"  
  
"Um Sake?"  
  
"And you ani't get me none?"  
  
"You want some grandma?"  
  
"NO! You got a blunt?"  
  
"No..U.U" "The door bell rang again and Sota went to go answer it. "Hey Fuffly, Hi Rin-chan!"  
  
"Hi Sota, Hi everyone!" Sota's friend Rin walked in the house with what you would believe to be her father Rin had shoulder length hair and looked about 13 years old (same as Shippo and Sota)  
  
"Good evening everyone." The man known as fluffy stepped forward  
  
"Hey Shessomaru long time no see, how are you Rin-chan?" Kagome said.  
  
"Lady Kagome might I use your restroom?"  
  
"Yeah sure right in the back..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The moment Shessomaru left Kagome noticed something was wrong her grandmother was.  
  
Missing...  
  
"Oh no."  
  
""What's wrong Onee?"  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"What's wrong Sota-chan?" Rin said.  
  
"You know how my grandma likes your dad right?"  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Yeah well my grandma's missing and that's not good for fluffy!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that she plotting a way to harass him." Kagome said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaede looked around the hallway, everyone was in the other room and didn't see her walking away but they were sure to notice that she was gone by now. She wondered what was taking fluffy so long, she then heard the toilet flushing and waited a few moments till she was sure he was all zipped up before she jumped in the room and put a spell scroll on his mouth so he couldn't talk and started grouping him all over!  
  
"OH FLUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!! STOP, STOP!!!"  
  
Shessomaru didn't know what to do he was being harassed by this old women and he couldn't move because of the stupid spell scroll she had on his mouth! This must be her vengeance because of something he did in a past life! Oh damn it all to hell!  
  
"Grandma?! What's going on in there?"  
  
"*gasp * FLUFFY?!"  
  
"I'm coming in there!"  
  
'YES!' Kaede thought as she pulled the scroll off Fluffy's mouth and rolled over so that he was o top of her.  
  
"Shessomaru what are you doing to my grandmother?!?! And more importantly why?!?!"  
  
Kaede pushed Shessomaru off of her and stood up "See I told you he liked me..."  
  
Kag: U.U  
  
Shesso: @.@  
  
Kaede: ^.^  
  
Rin, Sota, Shippo: U.U "Figures...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~After~everyone~left*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After everyone left Kagome sat down in the living room to think Kouga would be there in a bit and she had to find a way to break it off with him and didn't want to be to mean about it. He was a nice guy and all but it just wasn't working for her anymore. Maybe she could just tell him that. Yeah that will work. *knock knock *  
  
Well there's the door...  
  
(A/N: well I could stop here but I said fluff so..)  
  
"Hi Kouga what's up?"  
  
"Kagome! I missed you my dear woman"  
  
'I hate it when he calls me that' Kagome thought.  
  
"So is anyone home?"  
  
"Nope Sango is at work and the boys are out ummm....somewhere?"  
  
"Oh well I guess that means that we got the place to ourselves Huh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess... uh I gotta talk to you ummm...I sorter kinder think this thing isn't working so maybe we should go our separate ways.."  
  
"You know what Kagome I think your right I mean what's the point in going out with someone if there not gonna give you any? I mean we've been going out for over 4 moths and we only ever kissed so you know what? I think your absolutely right!"  
  
Kagome just looked at him for a moment 'He wants to break up cuz I wont give him any?' She could feel her Miko powers surfacing.  
  
"Kouga I think you should leave.."  
  
"Yeah I think so too.."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her on the head but she pulled back  
  
"Leave...now..."  
  
Kouga shrugged and walked out the apartment. On the way down stairs he ran into Inuyasha who was told by Kagome to be nice to Kouga and vise versa. So Inuyasha being the good little puppy that he is waved only to receive the 'finger' from Kouga.  
  
Kagome will never Know..  
  
Inuyasha bobbed Kouga in the head which put him out (A/N: That's what he gets!!! .) And made his way up stairs to the girls place. As soon as he got in he saw poor Kagome sitting on the sofa with a I'm-gonna-cry-any-moment-so-get-over- here-and-hug-me look. So he went over there to hug her but she stopped him and said "He broke up with me because I wouldn't give him any..."  
  
"Hold that thought." He said and ran out there house. All Kagome heard was some slamming yelling and the mention of horny wolfs. When he got back in Kagome broke down in tears and told him the hole story. He sat her on the sofa and rubbed her back while placing little kisses on her head and face. Soon she fell asleep but he didn't really notice tell he turned her over so that she was facing him and he continued to kiss her softly. He looked at her lips and bought his down to hers closer...closer..closer..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!! BOUT TIME I GOT THIS CHAPPIE UP!!!!!!! Did you like the cliffy? So sorry I took so long I have a lot of problems and stuff with my family and my mom is having a baby due in November so im all over the place now a days. And to all those who review I e mail yous guys because I really do love you reviews! The more I get the faster the chappie's!!!!!!  
  
Love&Lillys! 


	6. Sorry my beloved reviewers! Dont hate me

OK.im sorry this chappie isn't up yet I haven't given up on this fic yet but I just found out that my cat died he got hit by a car so if the chappie has more romance then funny then you'll know why but don't worry I wont give u any half ass work im not like that maybe ill have it up tomorrow OK? And by the way I would like to hear if u guys have any ideas ok byes.  
  
Love&Lillys!  
  
PS-I NEED IDEAS PPL!!!!! SEND THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!! 


	7. Plot twist! You didn't see this comming!

OK, OK I know I took forever with this but its gonna be worth it Ks?  
  
On to the story....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kouga broke up with me because I wouldn't give him any..."  
  
"Hold that thought." He said and ran out there house. All Kagome heard was some slamming yelling and the mention of horny wolfs. When he got back in Kagome broke down in tears and told him the hole story. He sat her on the sofa and rubbed her back while placing little kisses on her head and face. Soon she fell asleep but he didn't really notice tell he turned her over so that she was facing him and he continued to kiss her softly. He looked at her lips and bought his down to hers closer...closer..closer..  
  
~*~*~Inuyasha's *~*~P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was so close to kissing her , and out of no where I swear out of no where the door bust open! I pulled back as fast as I could and I'm telling u my heart was at my ass! I thought I was going to shit it out! It was Sango she must have been coming home from work!!!  
  
"Hey Inu ...what's wrong with Kag..is she sick or something?"  
  
Or something..  
  
"No, you didn't hear it from me but Kouga broke up with her she's gonna be really upset for a while. I have to go."  
  
"OK?"  
  
And with that I left on the way down stairs I looked at my watch Kuso! It was almost 5:00 I had to but at work ..a half hour ago!!! Damn!!!! I ran as fast I could to work good thing its not that far! As soon as I got there just what I needed, Miroku, was standing outside waiting just like he always does when im late which is most of the time.. But that's not the point!  
  
"Bout time you got here Inu!"  
  
"Sorry man! Kagome was upset."  
  
"Why what happened??"  
  
"Kouga broke up with her, but don't say anything till she wants to talk about it!"  
  
"That ass hole! Hmm he broke up with her Huh? That must mean she's lonely.."  
  
"Miroku only you would sink so low.."  
  
And with that I put on my apron hit Miroku in the head and walked in the restaurant. "Hey Inu?" "What is it Miro?" I turned around to see Miroku running up behind me. "Did u finish that new employee report for the boss?" I slapped my forehead with me head I completely forgot! Damn! Damn it all to hell! "Shit I forgot!" I ran to the back to finish the report so that way maybe I can have it in by tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Man my brain was fried! It took me like 3 hours to finish that damn report! And I thought I heard the phone ring but it turned out to be someone knocking at the office door. Who could it be besides Miroku? He has a key so.. But who ever it was had on way too much perfume! Instead of pondering these thoughts I decided to answer the damn thing. Hopefully I wont faint from the smell!  
  
"K-K-Kagome?"  
  
It was Kagome she was dressed! I mean she was dressed! She was wearing a dress that showed off her....better features and when I say better I mean hot!  
  
"Kagome? W-What the hell are you d-d-doing?"  
  
Don't get me wrong I was loving it! But there she was standing in front of me with what maybe the most slinky, sexy dress she owned I didn't even know she had a dress like that! Why don't I ever know these things?!?! Don't tell me she has a date! I mean so soon? Not that im jealous or anything!  
  
Come on Inu you have to clam down. I took a deep breath and almost fainted! Kagome had on so much perfume I thought my nose was gonna fall off! I got one more good look at Kagome she looked older and her hair seemed a bit longer, that's when 'it' happened. Kagome grabbed me by the shirt pulled me close and kissed me!  
  
SHE FUCKING KISSED ME!  
  
Slipped her tongue down my throat and everything! I pulled back as fast as I could and fell into my desk chair! This is just what I needed! AS soon as I got my voice back I was gonna give her a piece of my mind!  
  
"W-What's going on K-Kag!?"  
  
The next thing I know she on top of me with her legs around my waist and she's making out with me! MAKING OUT!! I swear I don't know what was keeping me from just taking her right then! Maybe it was all that damn perfume she had on, it could have been the fact that I no longer had the feeling in my legs, or it might have been that Kagome was one of my best friends and I would never crush our friendship by making it so that  
  
she could no longer walk. I was able to contain myself but just barely! Just then Kagome pulled back sighed and said "Well my work here is done". At least I think that's what she said, because at the moment I was trying to clam down. Then she left, she just walked out as if nothing happened! And me and my dumb ass just sat there like I had seen a ghost! My eyes rolled behind my mead and that the last thing I remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku ~*~*~*~*~ P.O.V. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK Sango ja.." I said as hung up the phone with Sango she said Kagome told her what happened and then went to bed Sango had off that day so she was able to stay home with her. (A/N: ok ppl I know it getting a lil hard to understand what's happening about now but all will be reviled soon Ks? ^^) I sighed maybe this was a good thing! We could all go out and have a good time now that we were all single and everything it would be fun! I had to go tell Inu!  
  
"Hey Inu I was thinking." And there he was on the floor knocked out! But he wasn't beat up I quickly kneeled next him  
  
"Inu? Inu are you OK? Talk to me man!!" wait was it me or did he smell like perfume? When did Inu start wearing red shaven no. 3 for women??? Damn..oh I know what was going down. Wait my Inu?!?!? With a girl in here?!?!? Oh damn the boss is gonna die!! Ha! I cant wait ^^! Now I had to wake him up to torment him for the rest of his demon life! (A/n: in my story people and demons live for about the same amount of time! ^^)  
  
"Hey is that guy hitting on Kagome?!"  
  
"HUH?! What where ill kill im ill rip his toes off!"  
  
That got him up..  
  
"How you get your clothes on so fast?"  
  
Suddenly he just seemed a lil bit.how can I put this nicely? He looked like he had just gone though hell and back, when I know for a fact that he had a girl in here and was having a bit too much fun with her.  
  
"Dude what happened?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you man..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK so let me get this straight Kagome just waltzed on in here unnoticed gave you a boner and left?"  
  
"*sigh* That's not exactly the way I would put it, but yes that's basically what happened..not only that, but she came in here wearing way too much perfume and I couldn't even get her natural sent!"  
  
"Maybe she's lonely I mean Kouga just cut her off for not giving up enough, so maybe she just didn't feel like she was sexually attractive or something..that's why she tried to seduce you?"  
  
"yeah, but why would she do it while I'm at work she knows that if we were caught I was fried and that she couldn't start her first day here next week"  
  
"well my friend maybe you just don't understand the fact that maybe she wanted to be a little bad about it, her coming in here and making out with you could have gotten you both in deep shit with your jobs which made it all the more fun to do.."  
  
"Whatever Miroku."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK I know this wasn't as long as I said it was gonna be but im trying and I don't want you guys to have to wait too long but the next one will be up ASAP!!! I promise but y mom is about to have her baby soon and there is a lot of crazy shit going on around here! But it will be up soon OK?  
  
Love&Lillys! 


	8. Being framed, peaceing things together

Hee hee im trying to get this up as fast as I can ppl. I love the reviews I got so far so keep them coming! AND I WANNA GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO...Amethyst Hanyou ! this guy (or girl) reviewed for like every chapter! I love ya man (or chick)! Your so cool and to my other reviewers thank you! ^.^ I'd like to dedicate the chappie and the rest of the story to my cat Coco. I love you Coco! * sniff*  
  
AND IF I PUT UP AN AUTORS NOTE I WANT U PPL TO READ IT DAMN IT!!.....Thank you..  
  
On to the story.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well my friend maybe you just don't understand the fact that maybe she wanted to be a little bad about it, her coming in here and making out with you could have gotten you both in deep shit with your jobs which made it all the more fun to do.."  
  
"Whatever Miroku."  
  
"Wait a minute.I just got off the phone with Sango and she said Kagome was home with her .."  
  
"Wait..what?"  
  
"Yea Sango said that Kagome told her everything that happened with Kouga and then she went to bed..."  
  
"You think that maybe Sango had something to do with this as well?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Yea but why? Why are they doing this to me?!?!"  
  
"Well we get off in a bit we can go and see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sango's~*~*~*P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look Kag I know your depressed but eating all my ice-cream isn't going to make things better!" It wasn't gonna make me feel better either!  
  
"I am NOT DEPRESSED!" .  
  
"Good, then *takes away the ice-cream* give me back my ice-cream!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
I watched as Kagome stomped into the kitchen and while she was doing so I put my ice-cream all the way at the bottom of the deep freezer where she couldn't get it! She is a little upset about what happened and I don't blame her, heck im sitting here plotting Kouga's death! And what is she doing? Eating us out of house and home! Oh well I would do the same I guess. I walked into the kitchen only to find her now eating my candy!  
  
"Kagome! You have got to stop eating! Your only doing it because your depressed!"  
  
"oh really?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah, really!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Oh Kami no! Did she just pull an Inuyasha?! Now I had nothing to say...I just let her have the damn candy..I heard someone knock at the door so I went to go get it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Authors p.o.v*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippo? Sota? Rin? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You mean you didn't hear?!?!" Rin said with the look of worry in her eyes.  
  
"Hear about what?" Sango stepped to the side to let them in and they all went to the dining room to sit. Shippo tossed a newspaper on the table  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look at the front page!"  
  
"Oh my Kami! Kagome that's you and Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up the paper and started reading it out loud.  
  
"Tokyo's Union bank was robbed last night, the culprits are unknown at the moment but the Tokyo city police are on the case! " At that moment Kagome felt her knees go weak.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" *thud* The sound of Kagome's body falling to the floor was the only thing heard for the next few second's  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, Miroku no matter what don't say any thing about what happened today all right?"  
  
"Fine but I still don't understand why."  
  
At this point Inuyasha and Miroku were walking home. Inuyasha felt his ear flicker in the air.  
  
"Are those cop sirens I hear?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I believe they are.."  
  
"THIS IS THE COPS WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED GIVE UP PEACEFULLY AND WE WILL NOT SHOOT!!!"  
  
"Feh. Looks like some Baka is getting busted.."  
  
"Inuyasha.I think that Baka is us.."  
  
"wha..?"  
  
Inuyasha looked behind them to see about 20 cop cars on their asses.  
  
"What the fuck!?!?" "Hey Inu, this is where we run!..Inuyasha?" Miroku looked around him to see that Inuyasha was already down the block. "what are you waiting for monk get your slow ass down here!!" "Coming!!"  
  
'What the fuck is going on around here?' Inu thought as he ran down the streets of Tokyo. 'First Kagome now this what next?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^* "Kagome?! Wake up!" Sango stood there fruitlessly trying to get Kagome to wake up. 'What a screwed up day this must have been for poor Kagome...' Sango thought 'I mean First Kouga now this?' Sango smiled as Kagome started to came to.  
  
"Sango..were surrounded.."  
  
"What? How? by who?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't like their aura's ...and I think Inuyasha is near by I can feel his and Miroku's aura's too."  
  
"Yea I know I feel it now too."  
  
"This is just great! If someone tries to hurt us then fluffy-sama will never let me come over again!!" Rin shouted.  
  
"Rin I think Kagome's grandma did that for ya already!" Shippo added  
  
"You guys this is no time to fight--!" Sota was cut off by someone busting though the door.  
  
"Who are you!?" Sango yelled in a voice scary enough to burn fire.  
  
"Why, my name is Naraku." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ MINI FIC! ^.^  
  
PinkTigerLilly, WhiteTierLilly, Whitehair-dogears and Kaede are playing cards  
  
WhiteTigerLilly: got any 2's Pnk?  
  
PinkTigerLilly: nope! Go fish!  
  
Kaede: This is boring! *pulls out a blunt the size of a penis*  
  
Pink: *gasp* is that a penis?!?!  
  
Whitehair-dogears: *laughing her ass off* hahaha!  
  
Kaede: yes Pink it's a penis you want some?  
  
Pink: 0.0 I don't want any thanks..*runs*  
  
Phi-chanz: *walks in* is that a penis your smoking Kaede?  
  
Whitehair: I hate penis! *is a lesbian* It's a blunt STOOPID!!  
  
WhiteTL: *goes to get Pink*  
  
Kaede: You want some lil Phi? *is high as a kite*  
  
Phi: sure! ^.^  
  
* Whitehair-dogears, Phi-chanz, and Kaede get high*  
  
Pink: *walks up to her mom* hey mom guess what I saw today..  
  
To be continued... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hoped you guys liked the mini fic!Ok ppl I know this is like the shortest Chappie ever! Im soooo sorry I just had to get a new one up before the new year and I had to get some important events out of the way! So the next chappie will be up asap! Ok ja-ne! 


	9. Attack of the Naraku's! Start of a war!

Agh! Its not fair my comp is crap!!! . oh well I hope every one had a happy new year! Oh yea and with that whole mini fic thing it was just me being bored! No one has to read them! Its just a lil joke thing between me and my friends! Ok? Oh yea and no more A/N chappies so says fanfiction.net! So yea if it takes a lil longer with the chappies then just send me a reviews with some inspiration! Sorry for the long A/N !

  
  
  
  


On to the story.............

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Who the hell are you?!?" Sango asked in a voice that can burn fire.

  
  


"Why, my name is Naraku...." 'Where have I heard that name before...' Kagome thought.

  
  


Naraku continued "...and you are under arrest...." he ginned. "You have the right to remain silent every thing you do or say can and will be held against you in a court of law...." Just then the sounds of Inuyasha and Miroku were heard, comming in though a window.

  
  


"Kagome?! What in the seven hells is going on around here!?"

  
  


"Inuyasha! You're here!"

  
  


"Yea well, what the hell did you expect? And who's this guy?" *points to Naraku*

  
  


"Im guessing your Inuyasha....well you are under arrest as well......every thing you say and do--"

  
  


"Yea, yea I heard you the first time! Get the hell outta here before I make you leave...." Inuyasha Held out one of his claws as if to strike. 

  
  


Naraku simply smiled "I see. I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way....." he jumped up and in a huge surge of power multiplied into at least seven other Naraku's. 

  
  


"I knew it! This is no normal demon..." Inuyasha hissed under his breath. He charged at the demon and managed to rip his arm off on the first try. 

  
  


He looked back at Naraku with a smirk only to see him smirking back , Inuyasha stared in awe as His rival's arm grew back. "Shit..." Inuyasha cursed under breath.

  
  


"Kagome? Do you feel what I feel or rather, what I don't feel...." Sango asked

  
  


"Yea...In cant feel the demon in him either ...."

  
  


"Demon Puppetry..." Miroku stated 

  
  


"Sota, Shippo, Rin! Go hide out in the mini shrine till we come tell you its safe!" 

  
  


"Right!" they said in unison and were out of there before you can say 'boo'.

  
  


Kagome pulled back her laced bow and was about to shoot when one of the drones came straight for her! she didn't know why but it seemed to be aiming for the jewel around her neck, just before it got to her it was cut in half by Sango's boomerang. 

  
  


(A/n: I know this is the first time I mention the jewel but at this point no one knows just how much this jewel means to powerful greedy demons like Naraku. Kagome had the jewel for as long as she can remember so yea that's pretty much it...-.-) 

  
  


'Demon puppetry.... that's right!' Sango thought "Inuyasha aim for the heart!"

  
  


"Got it!" Inuyasha took her word for it and aimed for the heart of one of the Naraku's. He was surprised to see it vanish into nothing as he retrieved his claw. 

  
  


"Wow... Well at least I know what to do." Kagome said and she pulled back the string of her bow which was laced with an arrow and let it fly. It got the Naraku right in the back where his heart would be. Miroku and Sango didn't waste any time helping to take down the rest of the demons. After a few hectic blows to the heart the Naraku's were all gone....

  
  


(A/N OK so I suck at Action scenes but I really needed this to happen so that we can establish the fact that Naraku is now the enemy (duh!) Im really starting to get stuck on this story so it would help if I got some ideas I know what I want to happen but I don't know how I want it to happen oh and let me know if you want me to bring the grandma back in the story)

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Kagome looked around her apartment someone had called the cops and there were now a few dozen cops outside talking to Sango and Miroku. She knew they were trying to convince them that her and Inuyasha were not the ones who robbed that back and with a few finger prints they were no longer in question. 

  
  


Inuyasha had disappeared after the fight. Not that she was worried for him ....not at all he could take care of himself ... but he looked mad really mad or was he upset.....? 

  
  


Maybe a lil of both. She bent down to pick up a peace of her shattered coffee table, and looked around once more...she had a lot of cleaning to do.......... 

  
  


'What did Naraku want from us...?' Kagome pondered as she continued cleaning what was left of her apartment. 'He wasn't a real cop and we don't have any money.....'

  
  


She looked up as Sango and Miroku walked in, Sango walked up to Kagome and without using any words pointed to the jewel around her neck...Was that really all he wanted? There was no way! The meth of the jewel four souls was a fake! And anyway the one she wore was just a replica! This guy was gonna be real disappointed when he finds it was a fake....

  
  


"The cops said that what you have must be the real thing or Naraku wouldn't have come for it, and because you are a miko Kagome, it is your duty to take care of that jewel and make sure it doesn't fall in to the wrong hands...it was obviously given to you for a reason. So you should be the one taking care of it."

  
  


"Do you understand the responsibility we just put on you Kagome? We cant let the cops have it either. Naraku would take them down was to easily" Miroku added. Kagome looked at him and nodded. 

  
  


"We never know when this guy might attack again so we have to come to him instead of letting him come to us." Everyone turned around to see who just make that comment to see Inuyasha closing a window that he used to make his entrance. 

  
  


"This must be one strong Demon if he was dumb enough to mess with Inuyasha and his claws..." Sango said.

  
  


"Or Miroku and his wards..." Inuyasha added

  
  


"Or Kagome and her arrows.." Miroku stated.

  
  


"Or Sango and her boomerang.." Kagome finished. 

  
  


"So we have four against one..." Miroku said

  
  


"Make that one on one...When the time comes to fight I'll be the one to take him down.." Inuyasha said in his most smug tone.

  
  


"Inuyasha I don't care how big and bad you think you are! There is no way you can take this guy down by yourself! This is something we have to do together as a team!" Kagome said as-a-matter-o-factly. 

  
  


"Feh! I don't need the likes of you people to take this guy out!"

  
  


"She's right Inuyasha! We have to do this together as a team you saw how strong and witty those puppets he sent were imagine the real thing!" Miroku said.

  
  


"Then its settled..." Sango said "Next week we will be going to the demons ball, the highest ranking and richest demons will be there..." She informed them.

"Naraku had to be pretty powerful if he convinced those cops that Inuyasha and Kagome were the culprits....so chances are he'll be there...." She continued more to herself then to the others.

  
  


"It would probably be a surprise since he might not expect us to follow him..." 

  
  


"And what are we gonna do once we get there and see him?! If we start a fight then we'll get in trouble with the cops again!"

  
  


"We are just going to size up our opponent Kagome...not to worry...." Miroku assured her with his answer.

"Right so to the demons ball we go..." Inuyasha agreed 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


OK I know this chappie was sloe and boring! But i promise promise promise that the next chappie will be funny! NEXT CHAPTER "The Demons Ball"! 

  
  


Love&Lillys! 


	10. Shopping trip and grandma is back! Baby!

Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry this chappie took so long to come out you should all know that I haven't really been able to use my comp I get even get on the net and my stoopid 'word perfect' crap isn't coming up on my comp so I had to reuploud it and all this other crap and any way thx for all the great reviews!  
  
On to the story.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To the Demons ball we go!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome rolled over in bed, she had a hard first day of work yesterday and she was worn out! She was there from 6:00am to 6:00pm, then she had three classes. She wouldn't have been so worn out if Sota, Rin, and Shippo hadn't dragged her to the movies as soon as she got home , but they offered to buy her dinner so she said 'Hey why not?'. After all what was the point of having a little brother with a job if he wasn't gonna treat her to dinner every once and a while, but she didn't get to sleep till 12:00 that night!  
  
Today was her day off but Sango wanted to go shopping for dresses and makeup for the demons ball (which was in three days).  
  
(A/N: ok I know Kagome wasn't supposed to start work till the end of that week but I changed my mind.)  
  
Kagome rolled over once more only to see that the sun was pouring though her window, she wasn't much of a morning person, she looked over at the clock on her night table 9:17 great she had about three more minutes till Sango came in to wake her up.  
  
She took this time to reflect on the past four days Inuyasha had been acting really weird and he always seemed to feel awkward around her she wondered why ....... had she said something wrong? No that couldn't have been it, there was something that he wasn't telling her. Just yesterday at work when she asked him where the bathroom was he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Then later on when she went into the office to get some extra menus he glared at her so hard like she had done something to him. She sighed what was wrong with him...  
  
She thought back to the battle with Naraku, she guessed that he was one bad boy if he managed to rob a bank and try to kill her and her friends all in the same week. She fingered the jewel around her neck she had asked her grandmother to tell her about it since she was the one who gave it to her. She said that demons had wanted the jewel out of greed for power and most of them died trying, she also said that her cousin Kikyo would know more about it.  
  
(A/N: BWHAHAHAHAHA!! I don't know what I'm thinking that idea just came to me...-.-)  
  
She would have to remember to call and ask her, but she hadn't seen Kikyo in years, maybe she would be able to come down the weekend after the demons ball, the were having a family reunion that weekend anyway her mom had been planing it for some time now, Kikyo said that she wasn't sure if she could come but she would have to talk her into it. This would be the best family reunion ever, but about now she had other things to worry about......  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Sango chirped in all to happy like, Kagome sighed and sat up this was going to be a long day...  
  
"Hey Kagome your mom called she wants us to go over to her house so we can have some breakfast."  
  
"And you told her yes!?"  
  
"Uh, well yea what did you want me to tell her 'were not coming over because you don't wanna see your crazy ass grandmother'?"  
  
"Uh yeah!" Sango took a deep breath and sighed this was going o b a long day indeed, but she was a patient person..  
  
"Look Kag we'll go over there eat tell your mom we are going shopping and let her know were gonna be fine she's been way worried about you since that attack a few days ago..."  
  
"I know, I know...I guess I'm just a little stressed.."  
  
"This is about Inu isn't it?" Kagome sighed how did she always know..  
  
"Yeah, did I do something to him?"  
  
"Nah, I just think he's avoiding you cuz he feels bad for you, because of Kouga and all, and doesn't want to upset you.."  
  
"You really think so?" The girls looked at each other and sighed in unison  
  
"Nah... *~*~*~*later~*~*~*~*=^.^=~*~*~*~*~in the car*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked to the back seat at Inuyasha, did he really feel that sorry for her that he would give up his fun of arguing with her just so she could feel better? 'Should I ask him?'  
  
Inuyasha stopped looking out the window when he felt someone's eyes on him he looked to the front to see Kagome staring at him intently.  
  
"What daya think your looking at wench?!"  
  
'Then again something's are just better left unsaid....' Kagome turned away sighing. =^.^=  
  
A few minutes later the car came to a stop in front of Kagome's shrine and Sango got out of the drivers seat Kagome following behind her. Inuyasha and Miroku came out from the back seat in toll. The girls continued up the shrine in with out saying a word and when they all reached the top of the steps Kagome pulled her key out her pocket. Opening the door she found her brother sitting on the couch her mom reading a book and her grandmother was no where in sight.  
  
Mrs.H looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello! Kagome it's been so long!" She got and all but cut off poor Kagome's air supply in what she would call a 'hug'. "Mom" Kagome choked. "It's....been only a day and a half since you saw me......need air.."  
  
"Oh, Im sorry Kagome it's just that I never get to see you any more, I miss you so much ..." She finally let go and looked over to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, and in a single leap she managed to sweep them all into her arms at once.  
  
"Hello.... to you too Mrs.H....." Sango managed..  
  
After a few moments she let go and sighed happily. "Who's up for some food?" A chorus of 'I'am' was heard and Mrs.H smiled and walked into the kitchen. Just then the phone rang and Kagome went to pick it up. "Moushi moushi?....Oh Hi aunt Meurdle.... yes she's here ....ok hold on.....grandma! Pick up the phone it's aunt Meurdle!"  
  
"Murdered? Who got murder?!"  
  
"Not murdered aunt Meurdle!"  
  
Kaede walked down the steps and sat down. "Oh! well uh, tell her I'm not here..."  
  
"Aunt Meurdle she said to tell you she not here.."  
  
Kaede glared at her and picked up the phone. "Oh hey Meurdle...yea, yea I'm fine I was just a lil sick last night you know I'm a diabeticel...." (A/N: She means she has diabetes...) She then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you wanna prey for me now? Ok you go on ahead and prey I'll listen.." She rested the phone on her lap and started watching T.V.  
  
"That's wrong grandma..."  
  
"I don't know who the hell she thinks she is calling over here preying like that...she know she ani't got no power! Watch me make her prey harder..." she picked up the phone again "Amen!" she put don the phone again laughing.  
  
"You have one sad, sad grandmother Kagome..."  
  
"I know....." Just then Kagome's grandpa came down wearing a home made 'FUBU' t-shirt and black shorts which were too small for him..  
  
"Hi Grandpa." Kagome said as Kaede hung up the phone.  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
Kaede looked over to him and tried to hold back a laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you not to shop at baby GAP and you got some nerve coming down here in a home made FUBU shirt, that stands for 'Fat Ugly Broke and Untuneful'."  
  
"I know why you always making fun of me Kaede.."  
  
"Why? Why I make fun of you?"  
  
"Cuz you want me! But I don't have time for you Mr.Yung is coming over to play cards.."  
  
"You mean that dark ass man with that damn dog that barks at all hours of the night? You know he came over here last night 2:00 in the morning asking me for a aspirin for that dog cuz it's head hurt?"  
  
"What you tell him grandma?"  
  
"I cursed him out! I don't want Kami knocking at the door at 2:00 in the morning!"  
  
*knock knock *  
  
"Hello everyone!" Mr.Yung said as he came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Why, hello there Mr.Yung..." Despite his name Mr.Yung wasn't Japanese in fact he was an extremely dark skinned American man..  
  
"Hello there, and hello to you too Ms.Kaede..."  
  
"Yung...Did you just knock on the door and open it?"  
  
"Well that usually how you get in..right?"  
  
"Yes, but you knocked on the door and then opened it, now the BIBLE says knock and the door...will be opened on to you...but you, knocked and opened it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if you knock and open it again I'm gonna knock you out."  
  
"Why Ms.Kaede, your looking just as wonderful as ever are you losing weight, you look like a brick house." Mr.Yung went on as if nothing happened. "Inside a warehouse....Wal-mart Sears everything..." Grandpa added.  
  
"Shut up monkey no body asked you, hell!"  
  
*~*~*~*pie*~*~*~*  
  
By the time they finished eating and got to the mall it was around 11:00, and they had talked the guys into come with them..  
  
"Oh man! Im hungry....."  
  
"Inuyasha you just ate a half hour ago!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"You know how Inu is Kag-chan...he has to eat every 20 minutes or he'll melt..."  
  
"I don't know how I let you talk me into this anyway Miroku,"  
  
"Well, the girls said that they would get us lunch so... here we are!"  
  
"Well when's lunch?"  
  
"After we finish shopping!" Kagome and Sango squealed in unison.  
  
"Oh great...." Inuyasha sighed  
  
"Are you girls gonna try on bathing suits?"  
  
"NO!" the girls and Inu said at the same time....  
  
(A/N: isn't unison cool...)  
  
After about 45 minutes the guys noticed that Kagome and Sango weren't only looking for dresses for the ball... but they wanted to get every other thing they could want/need/afford as well...  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
*~*~*~three hours later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phew! that was fun!" Sango sighed as she sat down at one of the many tables at the food court.  
  
"Yeah! good thing we saved up all the money or we would have never been able to buy all the stuff!"  
  
"Where are Inu and Miro-sama" Just as Sango said that, the boys came walking up behind Sango with about 20 bags each.  
  
"Never are we ever going shopping with you two again I don't care if you wenches buy dinner for a year!"  
  
"Isn't that what you said the last time they did this to us?" Miroku said as he placed the bags he had by Sango.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh don't be so bitter Inuyasha! you have to admit it was funny when that sales lady thought you were a girl and tried to sell you perfume!" Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
"And then she asked him out when she noticed he was a boy!" Miroku said laughing.  
  
"That was so not funny!!!"  
  
"Hee hee hee.....Hey you guys what do you want to eat?" Sango asked noticing that they had to get up to get their food. Just as she said that she heard someone call Kagome's name. They all looked to the entrance of the food court to see a boy walking to their table.  
  
"Oh! hey Hojo how are you?"  
  
"Hi Hojo!" Sango chimed in.  
  
"Hi Kag-chan, Sango-chan I'm fine, I was wondering would you like to go see a movie with me tonight Kag-chan?"  
  
"Oh, well I don't know Hojo..." Kagome looked to Sango who nodded her head and winked her eye. "Heck why not? How bout we meet around 8:00?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll pick you up at your house ok?"  
  
"Sure see ya at eight!" Kagome smiled brightly at Hojo and he left.  
  
"OH Kag-chan who's that young man an admirer I suppose?"  
  
"Yea..I guess he's nice but I don't like him that much I just turned him down so may times before I started going out Kouga....Going to a movie wont hurt I guess"  
  
"Are you kidding Hojo has been asking Kag out since lie the 9th grade in high school!"  
  
"I'm getting hungry..." Inuyasha growled  
  
"We better find something before he eats a table.." Sango said.  
  
"I say pizza!" Kagome stated.  
  
"Or Burger King...Inu and I had pizza last night."  
  
"Burger King it is then.." Inuyasha said as he stood up and headed towards the Burger King  
  
"But I want pizza!" Kagome wined.  
  
"It's quite strange for Inuyasha to ignore Kagome like that, don't you think Sango?" Miroku whispered so that Kagome couldn't hear him. Not that it would matter because she was to busy walking over to Inuyasha in a huff, as Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's been doing that for the past few days what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know Sango-chan.." She gave him a look "you mean Kag didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what? What are you talking about?" Miroku whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Bwhahahah! That's impossible! she was with me all that day!"Miroku however didn't find anything funny.  
  
"I know that's why I thought you knew.."  
  
"Trust me Miro-chan Kag was so down that day I couldn't even get her out of bed. There was no way she could have given Inu a boner. Inu must have been blinded by the sent of perfume and thought it was Kagome."  
  
"Well then who was it? This is going to be interesting.."  
  
Kagome stomped behind Inuyasha and grabbed hold of his shoulder she realized she hadn't touched him in the last four days.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem?! What's yours?!"  
  
"What are you talking about, you're the one who's been avoiding me as well as everything I say and do this whole week!"  
  
"You're the one who just made me feel so awkward."  
  
"What how?"  
  
"You were all over me! and we were alone, do you know what could have happened? And then that was it you were out, I couldn't even tell you how I felt!"  
  
'What is he talking about? Was this about the time she made his ramen on the stove instead of in the microwave?'  
  
"Inuyasha...I didn't know it would be such a big deal...I'm sorry I'll never do it again, ok!" She smiled at him happily.  
  
"Is that it? I mean, I'm not really used to just doing that kind of stuff and then forgetting about it..."  
  
"But wasn't it good? And it was fast!"  
  
"But what if we got caught?" She blinked.  
  
"I do it all the time Inu.."  
  
"What that's sick...I mean I never knew any of this stuff Kagome I was around you all my life..."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you..I just wanted to make you happy.." 'Geez I knew he loved his ramen but this is just ridiculous!'Kagome thought.  
  
"Did you really? Then why did you accept that date with Hojo?"  
  
"A petty date has nothing to do with this Inuyasha...I'm sorry ok? I'll never do it again..I promise."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome "I'll forgive you no matter what Kagome.." Soon a round of applause was heard and they looked around to see, everyone in the food court was watching with interest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating pizza and bringing all their stuff home, Sota called asking if he could come over with Rin and Shippo. Kagome of course said 'yes'.  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
*knock knock *  
  
"I got it!" Inuyasha called, he opened the door and closed it again when he sw who it was and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Who was it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Telemarketer." When in doubt blame sales men.  
  
"Open this door before I bust a cap!" Sango ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Sorry Mrs.K"  
  
"Boy what the hell wrong with you!?"  
  
"Hi grandma, what's up?"  
  
"Why must we see this wench more ten once a day?"  
  
"Shut the hell up boy! Look here Kagome I just got off the phone with my baby's daddy and he said–"  
  
"You mean Fluffy?"  
  
"YEA! Anyways he said that he's going to the party with you to help get this Naraku guy, and that he'll meet you here tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Well ok thanks grandma but why didn't you just call?"  
  
"I needed to drop this off." Kaede handed Kagome a set of bow and arrow's "There from Kikyo she said you may need then and that she is coming out here next week"  
  
"Thanks grandma.." Kagome smiled as she closed the door behind her grandmother, maybe she wasn't so bad...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPPIE YET! WAHOO!!!!  
  
There you have it! a nice long chappie to make up for the slow update. I'm trying to get this up as fast as I can but my comp is such shit! . I know this chappie was supposed to be the demons ball but I have to much I want to happen for that so it will have to wait for the next chappie and maybe we can get in some Sango Mirokuness? Maybe! ^.^ well gotta go!  
  
Love&Lillys! 


	11. Getting the job done and The demons ball

OK so im trying to make this like extra super long so you ppl don't hate im soooooo sorry I know you might not care but im going though a lot now so I'm gonna try and make this a nice long funny fluffy chappie! ok?

\/

\/

\/

\/

Oh yea and who ever sent me that review saying that if I bust a cap in Inuyasha's ass they would bust one in mine I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY!! 

PinkTL: *is busting caps in Inuyasha's ass* BWHAHAHAHAHA!! What ya gonna do huh? Huh?huh!?!?!?!?!? I'd like to see ya try and bust a cap in my ass! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

WhiteTL: U.U;; right....so anyways...

On to the story..........

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"KAEDE!!!" 

Mr. Yung's voice rang though the shrine and trust me it wasn't the best thing to be heard at 6:00am in the morning! 

"KAEDE WHERE ARE YOU WOMEN!?!?"

As if on cue said women walked, (or more like fell from sleeplessness) down the steps to greet him the way she always did. 

"What the hell you want monkey!?"

"What did you do to my dog women?"

"What the hell you talking bout Yung?" Kaede looked at him with an eye brow raised in confusion.

Just then Mrs.H and Kagome's grandfather came down the steps. (A/N: If any one knows the names of Kagome's mum and grandfather please tell me cuz I don't know! oh, as well as how to spell Kagome's last name! ^.^;;;)

"What's going on down here?" Grandpa asked with a very unpleased tone to his voice.

"Kaede did something to my dog I'm telling you that women is the devil!" Mrs.H sighed and turned to Kaede.

"Come on fess up did you do something to Mr.Yung's dog or not?" Kaede bit her lip and shrugged. 

"Alright I confess that dog was up late last night and all he did was 'bark bark bark' so I gave him some body relaxers to clam him down..." Grandpa rolled his eyes and averted the down to the coffee table with a sigh. He saw a bottle labeled 'body relaxers' that just happened to be empty- not to mention that it was his- and he felt his jaw drop. 

"You gave him SOME?! This bottle was half full yesterday now it's empty!"

"Oh really? Damn~~ I know that dog is high as a kite right about now! He must be happy!" Kaede said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Happy?! He's dead!!" Mr.Yung yelled outraged, and proceeded to lay on the floor with his and legs in the air playing dead better then any dog ever could with his tongue hanging out his mouth and all. "That's how he was when I went to check on him this morning!" Mr.Yung continued as he got up from the floor. 

"Look at it this way Yung ...He's in a better place now." Kaede said as she made her way up stairs to go back to sleep.

"Kaede get back here you- - you big goat you!" Mr.Yung said as he chased her up the steps, all that was heard after a moment was about five gun shots and some stomping as Mr.Yung ran down the stairs for his life, and Kaede came down after him.

"Girl I missed!" 

"How can you do that to him after you killed his poor dog?" Mrs.H asked in a voice filled with empathy.

"Please that man's dog is just fine he'll be up in a few hours I just wanted to scare him a little bit......."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~pie~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango yawed as she woke up about three minutes later the usually did, it was about time for her and Kagome to go get their hair done, for the demons ball tonight! She squealed in pure delight as she jumped out bed to get Kagome.

"Kag! wake up its time to get our hair done!" 

"Coming!"

And just that fast Kagome was out of the room and fully dressed. "Hey Sango is it ok if we go to my mum's house I need to pick up Byuo!"(A/N: you know her cat? Btw did I spell the name right o.0?)

"Yeah sure just let me finish getting ready, but are you taking him with us?"

"Yup"

"^.^;;; If you say so...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~at the shrine*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mum! I'm here to pick up Byuo!"(A/N: I say "mum" instead of "mom")

"Oh, Kagome dear, please we had enough yelling from Mr.Yung this morning."

"Why is that man always here?"

"I don't know, I'll go up stairs to get Byuo for you..." Mrs.H said as she walked up stairs to get said cat. About a minute later can you guess who just walked in the shrine like he owned the place? 

"Well hello Kagome I thought that was you! I saw you walking up them shrine steps and I said to myself 'hey' and my self said 'what?' and I was like 'is that Kagome?' and my self was like 'yup! it sure is Kagome!'! So where's your little boy friend?"

"Uh, I don't have a boy friend Mr.Yung." Kagome smiled nicely even though she had the urge to slap him for asking such a personal question.

"Oh really? So how would you like to go to dinner with me next weekend?" Oh great now he was hitting on her!

"Uh my girlfriend Sango and I have plans next weekend Mr.Yung!" Kagome blurted out and before Sango could retort Kagome warped her arms around Sango's waist.

"Yeah were going to elope ...." Sango added sarcastically.

"Oh, I see...." obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm...... 

"Hey what's taking you girls so long I wanna get my hair cut already! We have big plans next weekend too ya know- not to mention tonight!" Inuyasha said as he walked into the shrine with a very unhappy look on his face, and to add to the chaus Mr.Yung's dog who had just gotten up from his deep doggy sleep had started barking his brains out on account of he had at least 15 hours of sleep and lots of energy to burn. 

"Kagome I thought you said this young man was no longer your boyfriend and that you and Sango were going to run off and elope next weekend." This put a very strange look on Inuyasha's face and he looked over to then to see Kagome arms around Sango's waist and he raised a surprised eyebrow. (The dog barking all the while)

"Uh Inuyasha it not what you think!" Kagome yelped as she jumped away from Sango.

"Wow...Miroku is going to be disappointed...." 

"Kagome and Inuyasha never went out--" Sango said, but was cut off.

Kaede came walking casually down the stairs with her purse in her hand and walked out the door just moments later a few gun shots were heard as well as some bark like screeching of a dog and Kaede walked in the shrine just as casually. (A/N: In case you didn't get that part Kaede was shooting at Yung's dog for barking...U.U:;;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*at the hair place*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wasn't Miroku supposed to be here by now?" Inuyasha asked as he was getting the spilt ends of his hair cut off. 

"Yea he got off about a half hour ago....." Sango said.

"I wonder where he is right now?" Kagome added 

"Hey watch it pal your getting a lil scissor happy!" (A/N Like I have to tell ya who said that ^.^;;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~else where~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile we are on the busy streets of Tokyo where we see our very good friend Miroku following...who else? 

A beautiful young women...........and where did he follow her you ask? 

Into an alley..........can you guess why he followed her there? That's right......so h can ask her to bear his child....what a shame you say? Well, its about to get a lot worse......

Miroku followed her until she came to a dead end of the alley and turned around to look at him. "Are you following me sir?" 

"Why yes I was...I don't want to sound like a stalker but ...would you bear me a child?" Miroku waited for her response and it wasn't the one he thought he was gonna get but the one he had always hoped for "Well, I don't know if I can do all that but I give you something just as good..."

Well almost what he hoped for but just as good right? 

(A/N: let me tell you ppl now its not what it sounds like this is staying pg-13 ppl! they will not be having sex! they'll get close enough though . and I only did this so that it will be funny!)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Im so bad!*!*!*back to Inu/Kag/San*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*

"Where the hell did that jack ass go?!" Inuyasha yelled in his standard black tux and bow tie, this wasn't much his look but he seemed to have not much of a choice seeing as to how this was a very formal dance.

"He should have been here and ready a hour ago!" Sango said pacing the room in her stunning black evening gown made of lace it was a long dress that was all see though except for the black slip part the went just above her knees, her hair was in a neat bun and she had on black heels to match. She didn't like it that much either but Kagome made her do it...

"I wonder where he is , I'm starting to get worried..." Kagome added as she began to bite her freshly manicured nails, She stood up and smoothed her backless white dress that fit her chest and waist like a glove until it got to her hips where it began to get lose and fall into an elegant gown she had on white open toe shoes, and her hair was up in a high pony instead of wavy locks of hair it was straight 

"Don't worry about the fool Kagome!"

"Well, what do you think we should do then Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Feh."

"Yea, that helps...." Kagome added. 

"Try his cell phone again will ya Inu...?"

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*back to Miroku!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Miroku heard his cell ring for the umteenth time right when the girl he just meet was just about to finish up the job.(A/N: you guess what kind of job it is..I'm not going that far...) They were still in the alley and he wanted to get it over with already, he was kinda feeling bad for doing this (A/N: so am I...U.U;;;) after all his friends were waiting for him so he would finish here and tell them he had to stay a lil late at work. After another two minutes the girl "finished the job" and came up to look Miroku in the eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked as she brought his hand to her hard on....wait...

Hard on?

For a moment all Miroku could do was think...and then it hit him......(A/N/: That's right she was a he..^.^;;;)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miroku pulled himself together and ran. Ran for all he was worth he was in front of his apartment in no time and took the coldest shower he ever did in his whole life! He wanted to die that was all he could think of as he got dressed and went up stairs to the girls apartment.

"Miroku where he hell have you been all this time?" He just stood there looking pale and stiff.

"Miroku are you ok? You look a lil sick..."

"It's a long story , cant we just leave now?"

"Sure........."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*to the demons ball we go!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

As the limo arrived Kagome got out first since she was the one with the invitations (A/N: They got invites because Kagome is a miko and since they are so rare every miko in town got one.).`

When they arrived inside they sat down at one of the tables that happened to be reserved for them Kagome was the center of attention with being a miko and all everyone wanted to know what she was all about it just so happened that she was the youngest miko in town, turns out all the others ones were old hags. Sango was looking around for any sign of Naraku..Inuyasha was trying to get the guys to keep their dirty little hands off Kagome and Miroku was still looking pale.....

"Miss Kagome would you do me the joy of dancing with me before the end of the night?"

"Miss Kagome how would you like to meet my son? His name is Albert I think you would make a wonderful bride for him."

All the questions were driving Kagome nuts she didn't want to draw attention to herself she wanted to be undercover. All these people were blowing her up! This was driving Inuyasha mad too, she hoped with all ger heart and soul that he wouldn't be rude ........

"Excuse me but could you please leave me and my wife to be alone for a quiet dance gentlemen!"

Well, at least he said 'please'....but as asked 'nicely' the men walked away from Kagome just as a new song came on. Wait did he just tell everyone that she was his 'wife to be'?

"May I have this dance Miss Kagome?" (A/N: How cute is that!?) Kagome smiled and felt her heart warm up.

"Why, yes of course you can Sir Inuyasha..."

She happily to his hand as he pulled her waist close to him and she warped her arms around his neck. They danced beautifully as if they had been doing it together for years, not missing a beat moving with each other perfectly. 

Kagome seemed to be set on looking at Sango and Miroku who had seemed to be acting more like himself, but Inuyasha was intent on looking at Kagome's face until she turned her attention back to him. She smiled when she saw the look on his face it was a look of deep care and understanding. It made her feel like she could dance like this forever, but at the same time it scared her.

"Inuyasha......"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I mean its nice but .......It's kinda scaring me ...ya know?"

"Yea I know it scares me too....." He had an unsure look on his face.

"What? What do you mean by that?" A crashing sound as well as the sound of a window shattering cut them off they looked to see what it was..

"Naraku........"

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Yay! its done I thought it would never be! Im trying to get this up I really really am just give me some cool ideas so I update faster!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. To the demon's ball we go PART TWO!

MUST READ AUTHOR NOTES!!!/

/

/

Just the right amount of fluff on that last chappie ne? Well, I figured that if I come home and type a lil each day I should have these out a lot faster I really wanna finish this up!

Thanx to all of my reviewers! I love your reviews they really make my day brighter so here's what I'm gonna do I'll up date every week. I'll do one page for every review I get!

The reason I want them so bad is so that I know that My friends from school are not the only ones reading this, cuz if they are then I don't have to waste my time putting it up on the net and I could just give them all a copy of the story ...but anyways just send reviews I don't care if they are bad or not. If you think im doing something wrong then tell me, just review dammit!! Thank you! .;;;

I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPPIE TO PHI-DONO!! I LOVE YOU PHI-CHANZ!!

She really helped put a lot! .

On to the story.........

/

/

/

last chapter

"May I have this dance Miss Kagome?" (A/N: How cute is that!?) Kagome smiled and felt her heart warm up.

"Why, yes of course you can Sir Inuyasha..."

She happily to his hand as he pulled her waist close to him and she warped her arms around his neck. They danced beautifully as if they had been doing it together for years, not missing a beat moving with each other perfectly.

Kagome seemed to be set on looking at Sango and Miroku-- who had seemed to be acting more like himself- they seemed to be enjoying a dance together as well, but Inuyasha was intent on looking at Kagome's face until she turned her attention back to him.

She smiled when she saw the look on his face it was a look of deep care and understanding. It made her feel like she could dance like this forever, but at the same time it scared her.

"Inuyasha......"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I mean its nice but .......It's kinda scaring me ...ya know?"

"Yea I know it scares me too....." He had an unsure look on his face.

"What? What do you mean by that?" A crashing sound as well as the sound of a window shattering cut them off they looked to see what it was..

"Naraku.......?"

chappie 10

A round of applause was heard as someone walked into the room, it seemed that everyone was happy to see this person, it was a fairly tanned man with jet black hair he had a ominous look about him.

"What's going on around here, Miroku?" They couldn't really see what was going on because of the huge crowed around them.

"It seems that everyone here knows this man..." out of the blue we hear some one say the name 'Ounigumio' as well as mention how powerful he was..

"Guess it was a false alarm.. But why all the nosie?"

"Guess he was making an entrance?"

"Ya know I cant help but feel that Naraku is around here.."

"I know how you feel...you don't suppose..?"

"Do you think this Ounigumio guy is working for Naraku?"

"Maybe ..but we will find out soon enough, I remember I heard of this man before he was accused of a murder or two, about three years ago, of some high powerful men who no doubt had more money or power then he did ......."

"Oh I see....You think he's watching us?"

"Maybe I cant tell for sure..."

Mean while Kagome -n- Inuyasha

We find our other two friends pushing their though the crowds toward the person who happened to be the center of attention.

"If it's not Naraku then who is it?"

"I don't know, but this guy sure as hell must be important!"

"Inuyasha watch your mouth!"

"His name is Ounigumio...."

"How did you know that?" He looked at her with a smug grin on his face and pointed to his ears with one hand as he fixed his bow tie with the other. '

Geez give a guy a pair of doggie ears and a bow tie and he thinks he James Bond..' Kagome thought with a grin of her own.

(A/N: Can you imagine Inu as James Bond? He'd be like 'The name is Yasha ....Inuyasha..' LOL hee hee .:;; sorry.. giggles. I writing a one-shot on that!)

"Oh Inuyasha your so..." Kagome was cut off by the sound of the music playing again and the crowed moving apart.

"I guess this is our cue to dance...shall we?

"Why yes of course it is our job to blend in isn't it?"

"Come on lets find Naraku.."

The only sounds that were heard next were of at least two feminine screams, and a slap that seemed to eco the whole room.

"I cant trust you to not get into trouble when I'm gone for five minutes?!" Sango said as she walked back from the girls bath room.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to them as they continued bickering.

"What happened to the whole being discrete thing?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go get some punch." Inuyasha suggested, he led the way and took two cups from the table and filled them for him and Kagome, Miroku did the same for Sango and himself. As they all sipped they spat it out at the same time (except Miroku).

"This punch is spiked!"

They all looked at Miroku...

"What I didn't do it this time I swear!"

"Yeah right...." the others said in unison.

"This is no time to be getting us drunk Miroku we have to be fully aware of what's going on." Sango said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash this nasty taste from my mouth...." Inuyasha announced.

"Yeah I'll go with you" Miroku said, at this Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What? Like I'd wanna do anything with you..." He said as they made their way away from the girls.

"Well, then I guess that the other male that I smell on you is just my imagination...? Miroku gasped at the comment. "You also smell like female perfume...not a very good combination." He continued as he scrunched his nose.

"You mean you know?" Miroku said as he stopped in front of his half demon friend.

"NO! and I don't wanna know..." He said as he walked past the monk.

When they reached the bathroom Inuyasha tried to get the taste of bad wine mixed with punch out of his mouth and Miroku is taking a piss.

Miroku finished up and washed his hands as Inuyasha is drying his hands and face trying not to mess up his tux. Miroku kept scrubbing his hands like a mad man trying to get the sent of male off them.

"Hurry up already it doesn't take 15 minutes to wash you goddamn hands!"

"Quit rushing me!"

"No matter how hard ya try I'm still gonna smell that other guy on ya!"

"Look I was drunk and he looked like a chick!"

"You liar you were coming home from work I know what time you get off so there was no way you could have been drunk. I cant even smell the alcohol you so I know your lying."

"Well Inuyasha, I think you know what you can do with that nose of yours."

"Yeah I know but I think it would turn you on."

The gong on the clock went off signaling that it was midnight, it gave a slight chill

Inuyasha and Miroku looked as an ominous young man walk in the room and there was an eerie silence between the three of them as they looked at each other for quite a bit of time.

He walked over to the sink to wash his hands staring at the other two from the corner of his eye. Inu-yahsa made a signal for them to leave and they did so. Miroku shuddered as he walked past him.

"Hey that guy was Ounigumio..." Miroku said.

"I know, that guy is creepy..." He shuddered as they made their way back to the girls.

"Took you guys long enough.." Kagome said as she raised an eye brow.

"Yea..what took ya?" Sango wanted to know.

"Long story..." Inuyasha said.

"You don't wanna know." Miroku added.

After that little exchange was done a imp like man walked up to them.

"One of you wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha would you?" The imp asked as if he were superior to the others.

"Who wants to know?" Said demon asked.

"My name is Jaken I am here upon the orders of Sesshoumarou." He said.

"And ?"

"He would like for me to give you a message, Inuyasha."

"Hey, did I tell you I was Inuyasha?"

"You don't have to say it!" Kagome told him.

"Leave it up to you to blow our cover!" Miroku added.

"He says that Naraku is planing to capture you and that you should return to safety as fast a possible, he was going to get you all when you were separated one at a time so that none of you could get away or help each other. His plan is to make the friendship between you four fall apart. This is a warning, you can't take the chance of letting Naraku getting the jewel, just because you fight or argue or hat ever." Jaken bowed walked away just as he came.

"Inuyasha we should leave." Kagome said.

"Lets hurry." Miroku said as he led the way out unnoticed.

one day later at the shrine

Phone rings

"Hello? Yes this is she...oh I see yes thank you very much..yes I'll Inform her sister as soon as I can..yes ...ok bye.." Mrs.Higurashi hung up the phone and sighed. This was horrible news...She hoped that Kaede wouldn't be too upset.

2 days later

"This is bull shit!" Kaede yelled as she stormed though the house.

"Grandma please this isn't helping!" Sota said.

"What the hell you mean it's not helping? She still owes me money! Now she's never gonna be able to pay me back!"

"Grandma she dead of course she cant pay you back! Now hurry up and get dressed, the funeral starts in an hour! Mom will kill us if were not ready."

"Oh, I'll get ready all right!"

an hour and 20 mins later at the funeral

(A/N: ok this is at a funeral ...duh..Kaede sister Meurdle died so uhh yeah.. And the guy talking now is the priest ok get it? Got it? Good! .)

"I would like to start this off by calling Meurdle's sister Kaede to the stand to say a few words... Kaede?" Everyone looked to the back of the room where Kaede was walking up in the biggest brightest red dress you ever saw. Kagome had to turn away it was just too embarrassing to watch...

"Hello everybody I would like to start by saying how much I loved my sister, Meurdle was so sweet and kind to others gave to numerous originations. Always putting others before herself, but she had her problems..like we all do..but Meurdle, she liked to borrow things. Money. I remember one time she borrowed one hundred dollars from me, and she never paid me back! Now I'm not gonna be a hipercrite (I spelled that word wrong not even spell check could help me with that -.-;;;) because I owe people in this room up to fifty bucks but I intend to pay them back! I mean it's not like she got hit by a bus she had cancer this fool knew she was gonna die! And she still didn't pay me back! Now I didn't wanna go here but I had a thought what if she got to Heaven and she was having fun dancing with the angels and they kick her out all because she didn't pay me back! Now I wanna help this wonderful saint get to heaven so I'm going to pass around this hat and I want you people contribute so we can get Meurdle to heaven. Don't be cheap with the Lord now..." Kaede stepped off the stand and let every one pass the hat around.

Kagome sat in her seat to stunned for words, why did her grandmother have to be so shameless? This was going to be a long night she could tell...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok the reason I added that whole funeral thing is cuz I thought it could use a bit more funny THE DRUNK PART IS COMING SOON! and it will also close up this fic I say there's about ten more chappies tops left for this thing I'm so sorry for the long time between updates I'm gonna make a bloopers chappie and then pick up where I left off so you people can have more funny and then some fluff and then we kill Naraku and Kikyo you shall see what happens to her BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyways so yea review ppl!!!


	13. The Bloopers! What I have to deal with!

I'm SOOOOO sorry for the slowness in the update my keyboard got messed up and big thanx to my mum for buying me a new one! I'd like to dedicate this chappie to you! . oh yes and I only got two reviews for the last chappie but since this is the blooper's it's gonna be quite long anyway depending on how many reviews I get for this then I will make the next real chappie longer! Ok!

About these bloopers' thing my friend Phi-dono gave me the idea I was thinking about doing this for some time now so I guess I'll just get it over with! Now you get to see what I have to put up with, and how much the cast really messes up . . . oh and if you guys like this one then I'll make other one after the next ten chappies!

Kag: we don't mess up that much . . .

Inu: I don't ....but you all do!

Kaede: no child, ye mess up just as much as they do....

Phi-dono: hey what happened to your ghetto New York accent?

Kaede: I have no Ghetto accent child that just be me acting skills at work.....

Pink: anyways...

...On to the bloopers.......

chappie 1 part 3 take 1

Grandma is just about to inside Kagome's home

Knock Knock

Kag: Oh Kami here we go..

San: Oh come on Kagome it won't be that bad. Kagome opens the door Only to find Inuyasha and Miroku there

San: What are you to doing here?

Miro: Why we are here to see you my dear Sango. They both walk in

Miro: grope

Kag: You would think after all these years Miroku would learn...U.U;;;

Sango blindly trying to hit him but is unknowingly hitting Inuyasha

BAM BOOM POW

Inu: OWW! SAN-POW-GO! thump X.x

San: oops guess I sorta missed....:;;;;;

Pink: Cut! Yeah you "sorta" missed by a mile look where your hitting...

Chappie 1part 3take 2

Grandma is just about to inside Kagome's home

Knock Knock

Kag: Oh Kami here we go..

San: Oh come on Kagome it won't be that bad. Kagome opens the door Only to find Inuyasha and Miroku there completely naked with big grins on their faces

San: What are you doing?!

Kag: And more importantly why are you naked?!

Inu: This isn't the nude part? look at Miroku You said this was the nude part!!

Miro: That's what I was told!

Somewhere off set Shippo and Sota could be heard laughing at the prank they just pulled

Kag: Well, at least I know a LITTLE more about you two...

San: looks away Miroku could you not point that thing at me please...

Pink: laughing her ass off HAHAHAHAHA!!

Inu: embarrassed

Miro: Hey, I'm NOT LITTLE!

Chappie2 part2take 2

Mrs.H and Sota are at the door with out Grandma

Miro: My, my Mrs.H your looking lovely how are you? wink wink

Kagome sighed 'would it kill him not to hit on my mom!' She thought sourly. She would have to slap him for that later.

Mrs.H: says in a sexy voice Good ...I see your doing fine too....winks back at him

Miro: yeah baby...

Kag: O.O Should I be surprised?

Kaede: pops out of nowhere OoooOooo you gots you a younger man ...you go girl!!!

San: . jealous

Pink: CUT!!! Can we please leave our personal issues outside of our work please?

San: looks at Miroku and gives him the: you-better-run- for-your- life...look

Miro: shudder

chappie2part2take 5

Mrs.H and Sota are at the door with out Grandma

Miro: My, my Mrs.H your looking lovely how are you? wink wink

Kagome sighed 'would it kill him not to hit on my mom!' She thought sourly. She would have to slap him for that later.

Miro: And Sota you're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you!

Sota: Hey Miroku. Hi Sango.

San: Hi Sota dinner should be ready in a few everyone. Where's your grandmother?  
  
Just then Kagome's grandmother walked in with a smile on her face as if all was right in the world

Kaede: Girl I just got my booty call for the night! And I cannot wait!

Kag: . ewwwww!

Miro: Go grandma! .

Inu: booty call what's that? O.o

Kag: SIT INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT!!!

San: why are you doing that Kagome?

Kag: you wanna explain to him what a booty call is?

San: well..no...

Kag: Then I'm gonna sit him till he cant remember he asked in the first place...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!

Pink: calls Kaede over to her That's not the line!! left eye twitches

Kaede: well... I forgot my line so I thought they would just go with it....

Pink: twitch twitch

Inu: X.x

chappie3part1take 3

Inuyasha and grandma argue

Kaede: Boy I will bust a cap in your punk ass!  
  
Inu: I'd like to see you try wench!!  
  
Sota: That was a bad idea Inuyasha..  
  
Mrs.H: Dead dog walking.....  
  
Kaede: What now baby! What now baby what now Huh? Huh? Huh? shooting him with a shot gun she pulled from her bra

Inu: falls to the floor X.x

Pink: CUT!! What's going on? Inuyasha?! Wait.takes a closer look at Inuyasha... Kaede did you use REAL bullets?

Kaede: What the hell did you want me to use fake bullets?! ...Oops ...I mean what would ye like me to use child? .;;;

Pink: you were supposed to use blanks!!

Kag: OHMIGOWD Inuyasha!

Miro:in a panic Quick! What's the number to 911?!

Pink: sigh U.U;; Sango ..help meeee.....

Sango: was in a daze but snaps out of it when she hears her name Oh I'm sorry was that my line? was plotting Miroku's death

Pink: Anime fall oh Kami why me?

Inu: X.x

chappie3 part3 take2

After Dinner

San: Good night everyone!  
  
And with that Kagome's family left. Kagome collapsed into the couch and Sango went to the Kitchen to check on the boys whom at this point were doing the dishes.  
  
Sango walked in the kitchen just in time to see Inu and Miroku wearing huge oven mitts and see Inuyasha drop two glass cups.

San: shakes her head and looks at Miroku

Miro: just shrugs and turns to the oven door and pulls it open and whirlwind of fire comes spinning out at him GAHHHHHHH!!!

San: evil laugh BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pink: CUT!! What the hell!? Kilala jumps out of the oven and into Sango's arms

San: good girl Kilala! . Thank you for helping me with my revenge! pets her

Miro: burnt to a crisp X.x

chappie 3part4take1

It's after everyone leaves

Kagome sitting on the sofa reading a magazine until she heard a stream of curses coming from Sango that would make Satan proud! She smelled the air

'Is that burning plastic?' phone rings

Kag: Moushi Moushi?  
  
???: creepy voice Hello Kagome?  
  
Kag: Hey what's up? Is this Kouga? looks confused

???: What's your favorite scary movie?

Kag: What?

???: What's your favorite scary movie?

Kag: kinda freaking out Ummm I think you have the wrong number...

???: in a creepier voice Look behind you...

Pink: whispers to worker what the hell is going on?

Worker: whispers back I donno . . .

Kag: Looks behind her and Inuyasha and Miroku with white sheets over their heads with holes cut out for eyes looking like ghosts

Inu&Miro: BOO!

Kag: EEPP! hits one in the face (it just happens to be Inuyasha) and he falls to the floor

Inu: X.x

Miro:runs

Kouga could be heard laughing his ass off somewhere on the set

Pink: CUT!! What the hell are you people doing?!

Kag: realizes the joke and is pissed rolls up her sleeve like she about to beat the mess outta someone OH Kougaaaaaaa! Mirokuuuuuuuu!

Kouga: damn! runs off the set

Pink: next time I'm working with the Dragonball Z cast....

Inu: X.x

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pink: I still don't get it Kouga why did you pull that prank on Kagome during the shooting couldn't you have waited for a better time?

Kouga: well, look at it as pay back for making the a Inuyasha/Kagome story and not a Kouga/Kagome.

Pink&Kag: shudder

Pink: so sue me for not wanting to get my butt kicked! You know how many flames I would get for a Kouga/Kagome fic!

Kouga: But she's my women!

Inu: NO!! She is not YOUR woman!!!

Kag: Hello I'm right here!!

Pink: anyways that's not the only mess ups we got take a look at these...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: I think chappie 4&5 was funny enough so Im just going straight to chappie 6)

chappie6part2 take 1(A/N: this was from Sango's Point of view so I'm leaving it like that)After Kouga and Kagome break up

She is a little upset about what happened and I don't blame her, heck im sitting here plotting Kouga's death! And what is she doing? Eating us out of house and home! Oh well I would do the same I guess. I walked into the kitchen only to find her now eating my candy!  
  
San: Kagome! You have got to stop eating! Your only doing it because you're depressed! Wait . . Kagome you idiot those are Laxatives!

(A/N: For those who don't know Laxatives are those things that old people take to make them poop, and boy do they poop a lot I think they give it baby's too when they are constipated or something and they look like candy, sometimes it even looks like soda! .)

Kag: oops...runs to the bathroom holding her butt

Pink:...cut?

Strange sounds are now coming from the bathroom followed by the sound of something splashing in water

All: ewwwww....

Chappie 6 part2 take 3

After the break up of Kouga and Kagome we find our girls at home (Kagome eating candy not laxatives this time,) when someone knocks at the door

Sango goes to answer it

San: Shippo? Sota? Rin? What are you doing here?  
  
Rin: You mean you didn't hear?!?!

San: hear about what?

Shippo: Don't play dumb we all know...

All: look at him dumbly

Rin: whispers what are you talking about that's not the line....  
  
San: Hear about what?

Shippo: Come on Sango we all know about the little make out session you and Miroku had in the prop closet this morning! grins I guess he found a way to make up with you after all huh?

Sota: laughing his ass off

San: blushes Kagome!? Who did you tell?!

Kag: Inuyasha...I'm sorry...I didn't think he would say anything!

San: Glares at Inuyasha and who did you tell Inuyasha...

Inu: uh..heh heh...I mentioned it to everyone....I didn't know it was a secret...I mean ...we all heard the moaning...

Sango: What?!?!?

Worker: looks at pink Let me guess....that's not the line..

Pink: no...no it isn't....What is Inuyasha doing on location anyways, I mean he isn't even in this part...

All: watches as Sango beats the hell outta Inuyasha

San: THERE..POW WAS..NO...BOOM SMACK MOANING!!! SLAMCRASH

Inu: X.x

Miro: she was so sweet in the prop closet this morning...

San: twitch twitch shut up Miroku...

Pink: Can someone please clean Inuyasha's blood off the floor...AGAIN!

chappie7part1take1

Attack of the Naraku's

San: Who the hell are you?!?

Naraku: Why, my name is Naraku....

'Where have I heard that name before . . . ' Kagome thought.

Naraku: ...and you are under arrest....You have the right to remain silent every thing you do or say can and will be held against you in a court of law....

Just then the sounds of Inuyasha and Miroku could be heard coming though a window...once again naked

Kag: Not this again!

San: There is just no getting used to that site is there?

Miro: . Don't tell me....

Inu: looks at Pink you told us this was the nude part!!!!

Pink:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naraku: I'm sorry...I can not work like..Looks at Inuyasha and Miroku...Like this!! points to their you-know what's If anyone needs me I'll be in my trailer!

Pink:...You'd think he was the star of the show...why are you two still standing there?

Miro: I kinda like the draft..

Inu: me too...we need to do this more often...

Mrs.H: I'm all for that! .

Kag&San: . No way!

Chappie9part3take1

Kagome and Sango act gay

Kag: Mum! I'm here to pick up Byuo!(A/N: I say "mum" instead of "mom")

Mrs.H: Oh, Kagome dear, please we had enough yelling from Mr.Yung this morning.

Kag: Why is that man always here?

Mrs.H: I don't know, I'll go up stairs to get Byuo for you... Mrs.H said as she walked up stairs to get said cat.

Mr.Yung: Well hello Kagome I thought that was you! I saw you walking up them shrine steps and I said to myself 'hey' and my self said 'what?' and I was like 'is that Kagome?' and my self was like 'yup! it sure is Kagome!'! So where's your little boy friend? looks around

Kag: Uh, I don't have a boy friend Mr.Yung. Kagome smiled nicely even though she had the urge to slap him for asking such a personal question.

Mr.Yung: Oh really? So how would you like to go to dinner with me next weekend?"

Kag: Uh my girlfriend Sango and I have plans next weekend Mr.Yung!" Kagome blurted out and before Sango could retort Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist.

San: Yeah were going to elope .... sarcastically.

Mr.Yung: Oh, I see... obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm Well if you two go out let me see you kiss..

San: That's not in the script...

Miro: pops outta nowhere yes it is!!! shows them a fake copy of the script See you have to kiss ...

Kag: Well... If it's in the script...

Miro: It is in the script! See!

San: We should ask pink...Where is she?

Pink: tied up and gaged in a closet Muur Mudder MUURR MUUR MUVERROOO!!!

(Translated: I'm gonna get you Miroku!!!)

Miro: She's on lunch...

Kag: I don't know about this Sango...I mean how come she got a lunch break and we didn't'?

San: Yeah..I'm hungry too...Lets go eat shall we?

Miro: But the kiss...

San&Kag: Pink's not here and what she doesn't know wont hurt her..

Miro&Mr.Yung: cries

Miro: Man.. I thought this plan was fool proof!

Meanwhile...

worker finds Pink in closet

Worker: Hey there you are! we were looking all over for you!

Pink: Muur Mur Mudder Mure!!

(translation: Get me outta here!!)

Worker: Oh right unties her

Pink: I'm SOOOOO getting Miroku back for this!! stomps away

Chappie4part5take1

Miroku is getting the 'job' done in a alley

Miro: hears his cell ring for the umteenth time right when the girl he just meet was just about to finish up the job.(A/N: you guess what kind of job it is..I'm not going that far...) They were still in the alley Just as he is about to, you know what he feels a set of teeth chop down oh his you know what OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Girl: Did you enjoy it?

Miroku: twitching on the floor What'd you do that for...in pain

Girl: Pink told me to do it...

Pink: don't think I was going to let you tie me up in a closet and let you get away with it buddy!!

San&Kag: Tie you up?!

Pink: explains how he tricked them about the kiss and tied her up

Kag: Guess what Sango?

San: What Kag-chan?

Kag: It's time for more payback. . .

Miro: knocked out from pain X.x. . .

chappue9part8take3

At the demons ball Inuyasha and Kagome are about to dance

Inu: Excuse me but could you please leave me and my wife to be alone for a quiet dance gentlemen!

Kag: 'Well, at least he said 'please'....but as asked 'nicely' the men walked away from Kagome just as a new song came on. Wait did he just tell everyone that she was his 'wife to be'?'

Inu: May I have this dance Miss Kagome?

Kag: Why, yes of course you can Sir Inuyasha...starts walking to the dance floor but trips knocking over a waiter who spills a tray on some lady who falls back on Miroku and he gropes her and she jumps in Inuyasha's arms

Inu: Hi...

Pink: Cut! Kag be more careful

Chappie 10part1take2

Miroku and Inuyasha are on their way to the bathroom at the demons ball

San: This is no time to be getting us drunk Miroku we have to be fully aware of what's going on.

Inu: I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash this nasty taste from my mouth....

Miro: Yeah I'll go with you .... Inuyasha raised an eyebrow What? Like I'd wanna do anything with you...

Inu:looks hurt That's not what you were saying to me last night...

Kag&San: laughing

Pink: hahaha! Nice one Inu...

Chappie10part1take 4

Inuyasha and Miroku are in the bathroom when someone walks in

Inuyasha and Miroku looked as an ominous young man walk in the room and there was an eerie silence between the three of them as they looked at each other for quite a bit of time.

When suddenly .....someone farts....

Naraku: Phew! I shouldn't have had that Mexican food for lunch....

Miro: dude...that's sick...

everyone except Miroku pulls out a gas mask

meanwhile...

Kagome and Sango are in their trailer talking

Kag: I hope Miroku is enjoying the smell of Naraku's gas...

San: Yea...so how many Laxatives did you put in his taco's anyways? (A/N: again with the Laxatives...;;;)

Kag: a lot...reading a magazine

San: Good thing we don't have to be on set till next week...turns on the T.V.

Kag: yup... that was our best payback yet....

both laugh

back on set

Naraku: Farts again UHH man this is starting to hurt...everyone has a gas mask except Miroku

Miro: hey how come I don't have a gas mask?

Inu: Kagome and Sango left these for us and said we would know when to use them

Worker: to Miroku Sango asked me to tell you 'haha you stupid jerk that's what you get for trying to make me and Kagome kiss for your own perverted reasons' oh yes and she says you are sleeping on the sofa tonight...

Miro: faints from the smell of Naraku's farts

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK! That's the end of the bloopers for now! Tell me what you think was it funny? Did it suck, should I make more after the next 10 chappie's? Let me know what you think ok? .

Love&Lilly's!


	14. Girl talk, Boy talk, and sort of kind of...

Ok new chappie ...I think I'm gonna have the drunk chappie after this, but I'm not sure...and ummm...oh yea let me know if you want me to do a new bloopers chappie...why do I get the feeling that no one reads these author notes???

READ THE AUTHOR NOTES DAMNIT!!!

There that's better...

On to the story.....

"OK Kagome spill what's going on with you? Lately you've been so happy! Is there a boy you're not telling us about?" Eri asked as the girls ( and when I say "Girls" I mean Eri, Yuka, Sango, Yunna, and Kagome) were eating at Burger King (which I do not own by the way).

"She's right Kagome there has been a change in your step." Sango said as she popped a french-fried in her mouth.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about you always think there's 'some guy'."

"Speaking of which how was that date with Hojo?"

"Let's just say . . . 'Never again'."

"That bad huh?" Yunna said

"What about you Sango?" Yuka asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you had your eye on anyone lately?"

"No, why? Do I have a pep in my step?"

"I think you and Miroku would make a cute couple!" Eri said. At this Kagome laughed.

"What?! That hentai? Please!"

"Isn't he your ex?" Yuka asked.

"Yea, like in the fifth grade."

"It was the seventh Sango." Kagome said still giggling.

"Whatever. It's all in the past now anyways."

"Sango truth or dare?" Yunna asked. Sango sighed.

"Truth."

"If Miroku confessed his undying love for you, would you give him a chance?"

"Yea, I guess." At this they all gave her I-knew-you-liked-him look. "You guys! He's just my friend. I don't like him like that!"

"But you would give him a chance. And besides, I think he kind of like's you." Kagome said.

"No, he doesn't . . . You really think so?" Sango sighed. "Ok Maybe I like him a little. Kagome truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whom do you have a crush on? You HAVE to tell the truth!"

"I don't really have a crush... but if I had to choose a guy to be with, I guess it would be Inuyasha, I would say Miroku but he's already taken. ." Kagome and the rest of the girls fell into a fit of laughs, as Kagome continued. "I think I would choose Inuyasha though I mean only because he's like my best friend, and I know him best!"

"So Eri and Yuka were right, there is a guy!"

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Eri said in excitement.

"You guys it's just a silly crush! I'm sure it's just my imagination!"

"Sure, whatever!" The rest of the girl's said in unison.

'But the truth is before I even knew it I came to love him so much I mean these feelings just popped out of nowhere.' Kagome thought as she gathered her stuff. "Well I have to get going I have work see you later!" Kagome said as left.

Later on after Kagome and Inuyasha get off of work

Walking out the restaurant Inuyasha made his way home, when he heard someone call his name.

"Inuyasha, wait for me!"

"Kagome? Oh sorry I forgot we were supposed to walk home together."

"Yea so did I, are we still going to the July fair tonight?"

"Yeah sure, it was Miroku's idea so he's driving."

"Oh, ok" The rest of the walk home went in silence.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome though the corner of his eye, she was so cute when she walked. He often found himself thinking things like that, how cute she was when she walked the way her face scrunched up when she was writing, stuff like that.

He used to tell himself it was because he was like a big brother to her, but then he began to realize that maybe it might be more. It took him a while to admit to himself, he didn't think that he could ever tell her, maybe one day he would tell Miroku though.

laterin the girl's apartment

"Hey, Kag what should I wear?"

"Oh I donno, how about those cute matching outfits we got at the mall?"

"That's a great idea!" Sango said as she ran to the closet of their matching outfits. (A/N: yes that's right they have a closet just for their matching outfits.) Pulling out two pairs of hip hugger dark blue jeans and two corset tops (A/N: A Corset top is a top with crossing strings in the front they almost look like underwear...kind of).

Both tops were black and white but, one was white with black flowers and the other was black with white flowers, both of the corset strings were black. Handing the one with white flowers to Kagome they both got dressed.

at the guys apartment

"How long is it gonna take you to get ready Miroku I swear you're worse then the girl's!" Inuyasha said, he was wearing a pair ogf blue jeans with a red T-shirt.

"Give me Minute will ya! I like to go out looking HALF decent, unlike you!" Miroku said as he walked out in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans

"The only reason you like to get so dressed is so you can, Impress the guys!" And with that comment he fell into a fit of laughs.

"Ha ha very funny, but I' aiming to impress one girl in particular tonight."

"Oh really and who would that be?"

"You shall see my friend, but in the mean time why don't we do something about that hair of yours before we go pick up the girls?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"I just want you to look good for your little girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?!"

"Oh come now Inuyasha I know you have to have your eye on someone."

"Oh please, I don't have my 'eye' on anyone..."

"Inuyasha? Is there something your not telling me about your sexuality?" Inuyasha felt his right eye twitch, as Miroku continued. "I mean I understand why you didn't like girls when we were little kids but. . . There's no one you ever had at least a crush on?"

"All right I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like first."

"What?!" Miroku thought for a moment and sighed. "All right I'll tell you but your not going to believe me or approve for that matter."

"It can't be that bad..." 'Not as bad as my crush' He thought.

"Well... you know her.. And, she really nice I just don't know if you guys would approve of us I don't really know if she likes me back...." Miroku studdered as he played with the belt l;oop of his jeans.

"WOULD YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT?!"

"WellIkindasortahaveacrushonSango!"

(Translation: Well I kina sorta have a crush on Sango.)

At this Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You mean it was supposed to be a secret?"

"You mean you knew?"

"We ALL know Miroku...except Sango of course, maybe you should talk to Sango about this, you might have a chance."

"You really think I might have a chance with Sango?"

"How the hell should I know?" 'Maybe he'll forget that I was supposed to tell him about my crush too!' Inuyasha thought happily.

"How Can I get Sango alone?"

"You'll think of something." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Those are the girls lets go."

"Right."

later on at the fair

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand the two of them had talked in the back seat on the way there and decided to find a reason to split up so that Miroku and Sango could be alone and maybe talk.

"I know! Let's get on the biggest roller coaster they have!"

"Inuyasha, you know I hate roller coasters'!" Sango said.

"Then me and Kagome will go!"

"But Inuyasha I hate roller- -!" Before Kagome could finish, he pulled her and started walking away, but not before winking at Miroku who got what was going on.

"But you guys I thought we were supposed to be together- -!" Sango was also cut off by Miroku who pulled her away in the other direction. 'Now I can't mess this up I need a plan.' He thought as he took her to a cotton candy stand.

"Two please." He said to the vendor still deep in thought.

"I want a pink one." Sango said.

"Ok." Said the vendor and handed Sango a pink one and Miroku a purple one. 'I got it!' Miroku thought.

"Hey Sango you wanna go see a movie tomorrow? My treat." He asked as he paid the man.

"Oh, cool Who's going?" she said as they started to walk away and to a table.

"Just us, Inu and Kag-chan have work."

"Oh, ok what are we going to see?"

"You pick, I just don't wanna sit in the house on my day off."

"All right, oh hey you wanna go on the bumper cars?"

"Sure."

Mean while

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you made me get on that ride! It was sooooo much fun!! Can we do it again?"

"Yea sure you should have seen you face on the first loop!"

"You should have seen your face! And your hair was everywhere!"

"Come on let's get on line so we can go again!"

"Right!"

Back to Sango and Miroku

"That was fun Miroku! What now?"

"What's that?" Miroku said pointing to a ride with little swan boats on a river, knowing damn well what it was.

"Oh, those are, ummm... I don't know what they are..." Sango really didn't know what they were.

"Wanna get on?"

"Sure." Making her way over Sango stepped in, one of the swan boats and Miroku got in after her. The guy who worked there pushed the little boat away from shore and into the tunnel ahead.

"I know what this is now...it's one of those tunnel of love things, right? Miroku?" Just as it started to get dark, she felt a hand where it wasn't supposed to be. "MIROKU HENTAI!" SLAP

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome once more

"Can we go on that again Inuyasha?"

"Kagome we've been on like 12 times already!"

"Hey you're the one who got me started on these roller coasters, are feeling you ok? You look a little green..."

"Yea...I'll be just fine as soon as I find a garbage can." He said as to ran to said can.

"Oh poor guy, Inuyasha are you ok?" She soothed as she pulled his hair back.

"Yea fine, but now I'm hungry lets go find Sango and Miroku."

"Ok."

We find Sango and Miroku about to get some food Miroku sporting a slap marl on his left check

"So what do you want to eat Sango?"

"Hmm let's see, there's hotdogs' hamburger's, corn dog's, french-fries, and I don't know what I want."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called as she ran up to them, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Hey it took you two long enough!"

"Kagome made us get on the damn thing 12 times!"

"Ohhhh! Food! I wanna hotdog!" Kagome went up to the vendor and got two hotdog's

"I want 12 bowls of Ramen one for each time Kagome made me get on that roller coaster!"

"I think I want some pizza!" Sango said.

"Get me some too!" Miroku said and Sango did so returning from the vendor with four slice's of pizza for them to eat.

Later after a few more rides

"Hey aren't they having fireworks at 9:00?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I almost forgot! What time is it Inuyasha?"

"8:42 that gives us enough time to get something to eat."

"Ok Sango and I will get the food and you two find us a place to sit."

"Right come on Inu!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to a nice spot near the park where there were benches' and tables. They sat at one and got and waited patiently for their companions to arrive

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You think Sango and Miroku are going to get together and things will change?"

"Nah. They're our best friends things will always be the same between us."

"Oh...do you think they'll get together at all?"

"Maybe, maybe not there's a good chance they will. There not that stubborn, so they might be able to admit their feelings to each other... I wish I could do that."

"Do what?"

"Admit my feelings to the one I love...I see Sango and Miroku doing something like that."

"I think if you love someone you should admit your feelings, if you don't they'll just stir inside you until you can't take it any more."

"I'd rather have that happen then to get hurt by the one I love."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"If the one you love ever hurts you...I'll be here....to help you though it..." At this Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, a bit surprised.

"I don't need anyone's pity."

"I think everyone needs pity sometimes, even the strongest and bravest people, even you Inuyasha...." This time he smiled at her.

"Maybe...Maybe one day I will need pity...I'll be here for you too Kagome..."

"Thank you Inuyasha.."

"Hey you guys we came back!" Miroku said approaching them.

"And we have snacks!" Just as Sango said that the sky began to light up with fireworks, and they sat together to enjoy them.

Miroku scooted closer to Sango as the fireworks went on, but the funny thing was Sango didn't seem to mind even when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Inuyasha saw this and brought it to Kagome's attention without the other two noticing. She smiled at him. 'Maybe one day I could hold the one I love like that.' Inuyasha thought, just then he felt an arm wrap around him it was Kagome's! 'Or maybe the one I love will hold me.' He finished as he did the same to her.

That's all for this chappie did you like the fluff? Was it too much am I moving too fast? Too slow? Let me know I wrote six page's for the six reviews I got! And I'll update faster next time but the chappie might be a little shorter give me idea's for the Sango Miroku date and the drunk chappie may be the next one if I get more then 7 reviews in a week! Ok? Welp gotta go!

Love&Lilly's!


	15. I'm back baby tho I'm sure your mad at m...

Well, um, what can I say? I know I don't have a good excuse for this but uhh, since has forbidden the posting of authors notes, I guess I'm going to have to explain this in sort of a story format huh? I'm gonna try my best... Well here it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Well, on to my sad explanations.......

Kagome: looks up from the book she's reading Hello to everyone there in the real world! waves I have some bad news for Pink's reviewers... I also have some good news, but I'll give you the bad stuff first: Pink will not be updating this story anytime soon, why?

Sango: Because she is going through a very tough time in her life which is forcing her to slow down on her writing. But I have some good news: this story will be rewritten with better jokes, grammar, and spelling! Yay!

Kagome: How will she do that, you ask? The answer in quite elementary, my dear...

Inu-Yasha: Who are you calling "dear"? That Kouga better not be around here... shifts eyes, looking for him

Kagome: ...As I was saying!... tries ignoring his stupidity Pink had somehow enslaved her friends into being the staff who correct all her errors. For example...

Pink: Man, my newest one-shot "Baby Blues" has so many typos... I know! I'll have Phi rewrite it all and add in randomness! Brillant! drags Phi by the ear and tells her this

Phi: Yes massa, but then... Can this unworthy one get a potato to last me a month...? You haven't fed me in two months...

Pink: Shut up! You better do as I say or I'll belt you! pulls out a whip

Phi: Y-yes massa! begins typing like crazy

Sango: ...How depressing...

Pink: glares You wanna be the one to add randomness to my fics, huh, HUH?!?!

Sango: O.O; gulps Erm... runs

Pink: ...Hmph! That's what I thought... begins working on another one-shot

Miroku: Now that the coast is clear, lets continue, shall we?

Shippou: Yeah, so anyway, Pink will continue to write one-shots while rewriting "What drunken nights may bring"! Her newest one will be called "Baby Blues" and will be posted ASAP!

Inu-Yasha: Wait a sec, you mean to tell me Pink is going to stop writing this story when she hasn't even gotten to the drunken part yet?!

Sango: Hey! It happens! Pink is a teenage girl after all, and besides, long term writers' block happens to all writers at some point. (A/N: That's what my mum told me -.-.;;) trying to kiss Pink's butt so she won't be a slave

Miroku: Yes, that is true, Pink will repost this story as soon as she rewrites it and will not be erasing her reviews (hopefully not erase her reviews) in the process.

Shippou: Pink would like to send her deepest apologizes to her fateful readers. all of them bow except Inu

Inu-Yasha: You MUST be a fateful reader if you're buying this crap...

Pink: looks up from her moniter Did somebody just say something they weren't supposed to?! glares

Kagome: sees this and panicks Inu-Yasha!... Sit!...

Inu-Yasha: SLAM OWW!

Pink: ...Hmm... Must be my imagination... goes back to typing

Miroku: Well done Kagome... You just saved all our lives... sweatdrops

Sango: Well, that's all the news we have for now. Until next time!

All: Love&Lillys! smile&waves

Inu: I can't believe she made us say that..

Kag: Just hush and keep waving... And would it kill ya to smile?

Pink: That's right. Smile my pretties, smile... laughs manically

Miroku: ...starts praying

That was kind of a story right? It will just have to do for now. If you wanna send flames, go on, that's what I get for waiting so long to tell you this. Feel free to e-mail threats too, I already got quite a few of those..... Um, and "Baby Blues" should be up really REALLY soon! It's gonna be really funny too!.... So yeah, and don't be surprised if I change the name of this story, I don't think it suits the story too well. Just keep an eye out for it, that is, if you have any hope left that I might be a decent writer. That's all for now.....

Love&Lillys!


End file.
